Draco Malfoy and the Krypteia Order
by Orym Hawksong
Summary: Marked as a squib at birth Draco Malfoy was trained to become one of the Krypteia. An assassin that walked between light and dark, killing dark wizards and witches and protecting muggles and muggleborn. His first task? Protect Harry Potter. Starts with our quartet firmly in the light and they get progressively darker. Dramione. Delphini x Harry AU diverging starting from Year 2.
1. Year 1

So a bit about the story, the first couple of years are mainly just set up so rather than devote a couple chapters to each Year the first 3 to 4 years at Hogwarts are going to be written snapshot style. We'll jump around to see important events and developments for characters but will speed somewhat through and serve as an extended prologue.

* * *

"Well done, Draco." Said Lucius, a hint of pride coloring his voice as he observed his son's handiwork. For his part, Draco was breathing heavily as the ground around him was littered with the still crackling remains of several magical golems and constructs. He let the daggers he was holding in each hand clatter to the ground. It had been tough. Attempting to take on six constructs that he couldn't hold a choke point against at his age meant he had to dig deep into his training.

"Thank you, father." Murmured Draco after catching his breath.

"You've learned everything that I can teach you, but it will be up to you to continue your training and gain experience." Said Lucius as he patted Draco on the shoulder. "You're still young so your training in Hapkido, Wing Chun, and Tai Chi will be more efficient. You lack the proper strength and mass to take on someone much larger right now. You will probably wish to mix in more Muay Thai, boxing, and jujitsu as you get older to give you more unpredictability."

"But those should still be effective for people my age or size…?" asked Draco trailing off as he turned to look up at his father.

"Yes." Started Lucius before he allowed a genuine smile to spread across his face as he knelt and brought his son into hug. "Draco, I mean it. I am very proud of you. You've mastered all of the Kyrpteia training younger than any other Krypteia in the last century."

Draco grinned into his father's shoulder as he returned the hug. The training hadn't been easy by any measure but now that he was finished, he had brought honor onto the Malfoy line. He would finally be allowed to take the Oath.

"Dad. I'm ready. I know it." Said Draco as he pulled back from the hug. Two sets of grey eyes stared at each other.

"I know you are. Remember we do this for a cause greater than ourselves." Said Lucius.

"For stability, for peace, for those who can't protect themselves, for those who would be oppressed." Intoned Draco as his father's eyes twinkled.

"Take the rest of the week off Draco. I'll have everyone here for your ceremony Friday." Said Lucius as he ruffled his son's hair.

* * *

"Are you sure Lucius. I know he's your son but he's still just 11. He's got his whole life ahead of him" said Arthur Weasley in a concerned tone. "Think about what he would be committed to. Have you two talked about this?" Continued the Weasley patriarch as he gestured towards Narcissa.

"Arthur, I appreciate your concern and I admit I am torn on it, but we have an obligation to uphold… Yes, he's my son and I would give the world for him to just grow up and be able to enjoy his life. But we all know that You‑Know‑Who is not truly gone. He will return, and I would rather Draco be prepared than not." Said Narcissa as she placed the glass of wine she was holding beside her.

"I've been completely honest with Draco. He's young but mature for his age and he understands the stakes, and the risks. I would never force him." Said Lucius firmly. "Besides I remember your Aunt taking the Oath only a couple of years older than Draco currently is."

"She was 15 Lucius. Four years is a long time to change one's mind. You know as well as I do that once Draco steps into this world, he will never be able to escape." Implored Arthur.

"Arthur, dear, you know as well as I do that we would make the same decision if Ron had been born the same. It is clearly not an easy decision for Lucius, Narcissa, or Draco but they have all decided." Said Molly Weasley as she smiled sadly at Narcissa who returned it.

"Arthur, you are like a brother to me. I know you are just trying to look out for Draco but this is bigger than all of us. If not us than who? You know the rest of the Scared Twenty‑Eight could care less about what happens to muggles and muggleborns. The Ministry practically eats out of their hands. Dumbledore is too busy overseeing Hogwarts. We are the only ones in a position to do anything. We have a responsibility to do something. Noblesse Oblige Arthur." Said Lucius in a bittersweet voice.

"We have all sacrificed. All of us. We cannot require sacrifice from others, least of all our children. However, we must also honor the wishes of others. If Draco wishes to take the Oath, we must respect that." Said Augustus Greengrass as he spoke for the first time since they had all gathered. The others in the room winced and nodded with downcast eyes. He was right, each of them _had_ sacrificed and lost family members but Augustus was the only one who had lost his wife. Sophia Greengrass had sacrificed herself fighting Rodolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange at the end of the last war so that the rest of them could get away.

"Enough. It's time. I'll go get Draco." Said Lucius softly before he exited the room. He returned shortly with the younger Malfoy. Lucius, Narcissa, Augustus, Arthur, and Molly took their places around Draco standing at the five points of a pentagram.

"The squib Draco Malfoy who stands before us has completed his training and wishes to take the Oath of the Krypteia. Is this correct?" began Lucius as his eyes bore into his son's.

"It is."

"Who here can vouch for the completion of his training in Occlumency?"

"I will. Draco has proved his proficiency in Occlumency. He was able to compartmentalize and even shut out Severus Snape from repeated Legilimency attacks." Answered Augustus as he nodded at Draco with a soft smile on his face.

"Who here can vouch for the completion of his training in Muggles and blending into Muggle society?"

"I will. Draco has studied for a year in a Muggle school and has shown a deft understanding in navigating the Muggle world." Said Arthur.

"Who here can vouch for the completion of his training in the use of weaponry?"

"I will. I have trained Draco in the usage of a wide variety of non‑magical weaponry and have found his skill impressive for his age." Said Narcissa as she proudly smiled at her son.

"I can vouch for his skill in hand‑to‑hand combat. He is more than proficient, and his skill will only grow with time." Said Lucius. He continued, "Who can vouch for his willingness to do what is necessary when the time comes?"

"I will. Draco accompanied me when we discovered the whereabouts of the Death Eater Ahriman. Draco was the one that ended his life. He has demonstrated his ability and willingness to walk the line between Light and Dark." Said Molly Weasley in a serious voice.

"As the squib Draco Malfoy has completed his tasks, I will hereby begin his induction into the Krypteia Order. Draco Malfoy repeat after me: I vow to dedicate my life to the protection of muggleborn witches and wizards, magical creatures endangered by wizarding actions, and muggles."

"I vow to dedicate my life to the protection of muggleborn witches and wizards, magical creatures endangered by wizarding actions, and muggles." Repeated Draco. In that moment he was acutely aware of the thumping of his heart in his chest, almost as if each heartbeat was an Unbreakable Vow.

"I vow to walk in the shadows, to hunt the hunters, to become that which the darkness fears." Continued Lucius.

"I vow to walk in the shadows, to hunt the hunters, to become that which the darkness fears."

"I vow to walk the line between light and dark. As a Krypteia today my vigil begins." Finished Lucius.

As Draco finished the Oath, he felt a sense of finality wash over him. It was not a promise made lightly. The Oath would forever mark him as a Krypteia. One of the ancient shadow assassins of the magical world. He would spend his life in defense of muggles and the oppressed members of the Magical World. He would seek out those Dark witches and wizards whom became a threat to the safety of others and he would end them.

"Draco, we have prepared an assignment for you." Said Lucius softly as the other adults offered soft congratulations and murmurs of encouragement. Draco a up at his father.

"You will begin attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this fall. You will befriend Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived. You will protect him with your life." Said Lucius solemnly.

"I'm sure you remember that I am a _squib_ father. How am I to produce magic?" drawled Draco with a raised eyebrow as Arthur Weasley snorted with laughter, Molly Weasley choked on wine and Augustus chuckled.

"That has been taken care of. Dumbledore has mandated you be given a modified class schedule and you won't be required to perform magic. Magical theory will be enough." Answered an exasperated Lucius. While his son was mature for his age, he had developed a very sardonic sense of humor and he enjoyed using it as often as he could.

"Very well. I will begin to pack." Said Draco as he inclined his head to the surrounding adults before excusing himself from the room.

"This way at least he'll be able to have some 'normal' teenage years." Offered Lucius lamely as Arthur, Molly, and Augustus just gaped at him while Narcissa rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Is that seat taken?" asked Draco as he slid open the compartment door on the Hogwarts Express and motioned to the empty seat besides a bushy haired girl. He glanced over at the other seats and saw, a freckled, red headed boy –

" _Ron Weasley."_

And The Boy Who Lived.

" _Harry Potter."_

"Nah mate, it's free if you want to join us." Offered Harry as he gestured towards the seat.

"Thanks. It's nice to meet you all. I'm Draco Malfoy," Said Draco as he sat down and offered his hand.

"Harry Potter." Said Harry as he shook his hand.

"Ron Weasley," said Ron as nodded towards Draco.

"And you are…?" asked Draco, trailing off, as he turned towards the girl next to him.

"Hermione Granger," said Hermione as she took his hand and offered him a small smile.

"Trickster god eh? I guess I'll have to make sure I don't give you any reason to hex me." Said Draco as he grinned at Hermione. Her eyes lit up as he recognized her namesake, few her age did.

"You recognized! I'm surprised, not many do." Said Hermione excitedly at first but then trailed off shyly as she realized what she had done, a slight blush on her face.

"Hold on… Did you say Draco _Malfoy_ ," asked Ron as he suddenly seemed to realize who he was talking to.

"Yes…?" asked Draco with a raised eyebrow.

"Your family's bloody loaded! Why are you sitting here with us?" asked Ron incredulously. He ignored the scowl Hermione threw at him and the snort that came from Harry as he rolled his eyes.

"I don't judge people based on their wealth Weasley, my parents raised me better than that." Answered Draco coolly although the twinkle in his eyes betrayed his intentions. Harry and Hermione both still seemed confused so Draco sighed and continued. "Right, Harry, Hermione. You two are muggleborn?" asked Draco even though he already knew the answer. Hermione nodded tentatively.

"Err… Hagrid said something about me being Half-blood?" said Harry in an unsure tone.

"Okay. Well the magical world can be quite prejudiced so it's best if I tell you two now. Weasley and I are what we call 'Pure-blood'. It means neither of our parents was a muggle or muggleborn witch or wizard. Harry if you are a 'Half-blood' that means one of your parents was a muggle or a muggleborn. If you are 'muggleborn' that means both of your parents are muggles." Explained Draco to Harry and Hermione.

"I'll warn you that there's going to be a bunch of pretentious pricks at school. Lots of people buy into 'blood purity' and that sort of crap. They'll judge you based on who your parents are rather than who you are." Muttered Draco darkly as he finished his explanation. Both Harry and Hermione seemed to deflate a bit when they learned that the magical world wasn't nearly as perfect as they hoped.

"That's dumb. So, if you are Ron are Pure-blood shouldn't you guys dislike us?" asked Harry.

"Far as I know the Weasley's are good people." Said Draco as he lazily inclined his head towards Ron who grinned back.

"Mum and Dad made sure to raise me right. I don't really give a rats ass about blood." Said Ron.

"There are a couple other Pureblood families that don't really seem to care as well. Greengrass, Longbottom, and of course…" finished Malfoy as he pointed at himself.

"Good to know. Thanks Draco. You seem alright." Said Harry with a smile that Draco returned.

"Now Hermione, is that the Charms textbook you're holding?" said Draco as he turned toward her. He smiled as he saw her face light up and she excitedly began to discuss different aspects of the basic theories she found interesting.

* * *

Draco frowned as the Sorting Hat started sorting the first years. They were going in alphabetical order by last name which was going to prove to be an issue. His job was to befriend and protect Harry Potter, something that would be made _immensely_ easier if managed to get sorted into the same house as him but with his last name being before Potter's it came down to a shot in the dark. Another worry was that the Sorting Hat would know that he was a Squib. That would definitely put a wrench in their plans. While his father had reassured him that it would be a non-issue, this was the _Sorting Hat_ that they were talking about… Still he wished he had gotten a better read on Potter on the ride into Hogwarts, the only house he was fairly sure he could eliminate was Slytherin, Potter was lot of things but he doubted that raw ambition was one of them.

"Malfoy, Draco." Came McGonagall's sharp tone as Draco gulped and slowly made his way over towards the Sorting Hat.

" _Hmm… A Malfoy. I haven't sorted one of you in a while."_ Said the Hat into his mind. _"Almost all of your family have been Slytherin…"_ The Hat stopped as it felt Draco tense up and grit his teeth.

" _Not Slytherin."_ Thought Malfoy coldly.

" _I am surprised. Your father always possessed a much more… flexible world view."_

" _I love my father, but he and I differ quite a bit on this. I can be cunning, and I do make sure to weigh all the options but that comes with the job."_ Responded Draco dryly.

" _So I see Krypteia Draco."_ Said the Hat in a sly tone that made Draco tense up again. _"Not to worry. I won't tell your little secret. Let's see then… Rational, logical, extremely intelligent you would do well in Ravenclaw Mr. Malfoy. A willingness to look past the outside and judge people based upon who they are, an admirable Hufflepuff trait. You are an interesting and difficult one to sort Mr. Malfoy."_

A sudden flash of a lightning bolt shaped scar, Ron Weasley grinning at him, wide brown eyes glittering with happiness –

" _I see. You're here for Harry Potter. You would die to protect him wouldn't you?"  
"And Weasley, and Hermione."_ Answered Draco without hesitation. It was his job to make sure Harry came to no harm, and his oath would ensure he would do the same for Hermione as well.

" _Well that makes it simple. You are a complicated child Draco. I look forward to seeing what you do…"_

"Gryffindor!" Shouted the Sorting Hat to the hall as it hushed whispers spread like wildfire. No Malfoy in two centuries had been a Gryffindor. He could feel hundreds of eyes fall upon him as he slowly made his way over towards the Gryffindor table. He glanced up and could have sworn that Dumbledore gave him the faintest of smiles and slightest of nods.

"Draco! I'm glad we're going to be in the same house." Said Hermione happily as he sat down next to her. He returned her smile with one of his own as he agreed.

* * *

" _God fucking damnit Potter. Why do you make it so hard to keep you safe?"_ Thought Draco darkly as he saw Harry and Ron burst into the bathroom from around the troll. He had followed Hermione after the warning about the troll but he had hoped, in vain, that Ron and Harry would not. He quickly returned his attention to the troll in front of him. He deftly dodged a blow from its club even as he pushed Hermione away. This wasn't good. He had not training in troll physiology, and he didn't currently have many of his weapons on him. He cursed himself for getting complacent.

"Harry, Ron stay back!" shouted Draco as he ran towards the troll.

"What are you doing?" yelled Hermione as she looked at the scene in horror. The troll swung down with its club right as Draco slid between the troll's legs and started climbing its back.

"One of you levitate its club!" shouted Draco as he wrapped his legs around the Troll's neck and started applying a chokehold. Unfortunately, before anyone else could act, the troll managed to grab Draco by one of legs and threw him into the mirrors above the bathroom sinks. He fell lifelessly to the floor as hundreds of glass shards rained down all around him.

"NO!" roared Harry as ran towards Draco as Ron raised his wand and pointed it towards the troll.

"Hermione, what's the spell?" shouted Ron with a panicked look on his face.

"Wingardium Leviosa! Swish and flick!" replied Hermione in an equally panicked look as she knelt next to Draco.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" said Ron as he pointed towards the troll's club. Unfortunately, he missed. Fortunately, he levitated the troll instead. The strain of holding the troll's weight caused the end of Ron's wand to spark and within several seconds the spell fizzled out entirely. With a loud thud the troll crashed into the ground.

Ron started moving towards Harry, Hermione, and Draco but made it all of two steps before the troll swatted him into the wall. With a nasty crack, he slid down towards the floor a bloody trail streak behind where his head had connected. The troll staggered to its feet, shaking its head as it did so.

"Locomotor Mortis!" said Hermione as he stood up and pointed her wand at the troll. Its legs snapped together as it fell forwards at the feet of Hermione.

" _Get up."_

A scream.

Shouts of fear.

Blood.

Coppery tang.

Pain.

 _Alive_.

Draco woke with a start as he saw the troll grab Hermione with one of its hands. Saw as Harry attempted to stop it. Saw as Harry was swatted down. Saw as the troll raised its free hand, face contorted with rage.

Draco Malfoy saw _red_.

Hermione closed her eyes as she saw the troll raise its free hand. This was not how she thought she would die. She had been so happy when she got her Hogwarts letter, so pleased to meet Draco on the train, so excited to start classes. She heard an animalistic roar from behind. She opened her eyes just in time to see Draco spin in an elegant arc around the trolls outstretched hand and whirled into a back-hand strike, plunging a dagger into the base of the troll's skull. As he ripped it out a spurt of blood erupted from the wound and the troll's head fell limply on the ground, eyes rolled back.

"H – Hermione… Are… Are you… alright…" gasped Draco as he turned around to look at her. He grunted in pain as Hermione threw her arms around him.

"Hermione, I'm pretty sure that a couple of my ribs are broken." Winced Draco as she quickly pulled back. "S'okay… w – we need to get a teacher." As soon as he said this McGonagall, Snape, and Quirrell burst into the bathroom. McGonagall gasped as she saw the devastation. Draco sighed as he saw the teachers. Ron, Hermione, and Harry would be safe. That was enough, and he let the darkness at the edge of his vision swirl over.

* * *

"Draco?" asked Hermione softly as she sat down next to his bed in the hospital wing.

"Hermione how are you?" replied Draco with a tired smile. The battle with the troll had left him bed‑ridden for at least a week. According to Madam Pomfrey he had a severe concussion, 3 broken ribs, severe internal bleeding among other injuries. Ron, Hermione, and Harry had escaped with relatively tame injuries on the other hand. He had been naïve and that was a lesson he would take to heart. He wouldn't let himself be caught off‑guard again.

Hermione hesitated before pulling out the dagger that Draco had used the night he had saved all of them from the troll. Draco's heart skipped a beat as he saw what Hermione was holding. His eyes widened as Hermione bit her lip before making eye contact.

"Draco, I know I don't have a right to ask you, especially since you saved me but… but I did some research into the symbol on the dagger… If you don't want to say anything, I won't force you but I hope you know you can trust me." Said Hermione softly as she pressed the dagger into one of Draco's hands.

Draco's eyes widened as Hermione bent over and softly kissed him on the cheek before she turned to leave. "Thank you, Draco. I'll see you when you're out." As she reached the door, she turned and gave him a genuine simile. Draco just sat there his mouth slightly open as he reached up and touched his cheek where Hermione had kissed him.

* * *

"What did you want to tell us mate?" asked Ron as he sat on top of a desk popping chocoballs into his mouth. Harry simply stole one as Ron glowered at him. Hermione was sitting at a desk and flashed him a smile as he walked in. He had asked them to meet him in one of the 2nd floor classrooms that would unused after dinner.

"Hermione could you cast _Muffliato_?" asked Draco. She nodded with a small smile.

"Why not do it yourself?" asked Harry as Draco winced. This wasn't going to be easy.

"Look we – we're all friends, right? Trust me?" asked Draco softly as he refused to meet the eyes of anyone in the room.

"Draco what's wrong?" asked Harry seriously. While he had been closer with Ron than Draco or Hermione, that had all changed after the troll incident. Since then the four of them had been inseparable. Draco was usually relaxed and confident, the Draco in front of him was neither of those things.

"Draco. Whatever you have to tell us, we are your friends, and we trust you." Said Hermione kindly as Ron added his agreement. He gave all of them a grateful smile and took a deep breath.

"Hermione what do you know?" asked Draco as Ron and Harry gave her confused glances.

"The dagger you had that night… It has the symbol of the Krypteia didn't it?" asked Hermione softly as Ron's eyes widened. Draco nodded.

"Hang on, Draco you're a bloody _Krypteia?_ " asked Ron in a breathy voice.

"Would someone please tell me what a Krypta-whatsit is?" asked Harry in an annoyed voice.

"Krypteia Harry. I'm a Krypteia. Long story short, we're an order of squib assassins." Said Draco emotionlessly.

"Hang on…" started Harry as he stared at Draco with wide eyes. "You're a squib?" Draco winced at the word.

"All of the magical blood I could want, zero magical talent." Said Draco with a pained laugh.

"What do you mean by 'assassin' Draco?" asked Hermione in a soft and worried tone.

"The Krypteia were started by several pure-blood families around the 1400's." Answered Ron. Looking at Harry and Hermione's surprised faces he continued, "The Weasley's, Greengrass', and Malfoy's were the original creators of the Krypteia Order."

"It was after the Dark Witch Synthera nearly toppled magical Britain. So many witches, wizards, muggles, and magical creatures had died that we had to make up the Black Death just to make the death count believable for the muggles." Explained Draco as Harry and Hermione's eyes widened. "It was decided that those of us with power in the wizarding world had a responsibility to use that power to ensure the safety of everyone who wished to live in peace. Every squib from one of our families underwent training from the moment they turned six. Once we finished our training, we were dispatched all over the magical world. Our job was to root out dark magic and stamp it out. Our job is to stick to the shadows and to end any dark witches or wizards we found and to protect any muggles, and muggleborns from oppression."

"So why are you at Hogwarts then?" asked Harry.

"It's because of you Harry. I've been assigned to protect you, make sure you don't come to any harm." Said Draco with a smirk as Ron, Hermione, and Harry's mouths dropped open.

"Voldemort is not the only dangerous dark wizard or witch out there. He might be gone, might not be. Regardless there are plenty of aspiring dark lords that would love to target you as a reputation booster Harry." Said Draco matter-of-factly.

"Draco if you're supposed to be an assassin. Have you – Have you…" inquired Hermione as she trailed off. Draco sighed and looked down before meeting her eyes.

"Yes. The Death Eater Ahriman." Said Draco. "I'm not going to lie to you guys. You're my first friends, but you have to understand that being a Krypteia means walking the line between Light and Dark. I don't walk exclusively in either. A Krypteia must be willing to do whatever it takes to protect their charges and eliminate their targets."

"But that's murder!" said Hermione in a torn voice.

"Hermione. The people we kill aren't good people. We know the value of a life. We try to save as many lives as we can. We just aren't above taking a life to ensure that countless others won't be snuffed out. My trainer and I cornered Ahriman as he was preparing to set off several magical bombs in a muggle university, hundreds of people could have died if I didn't kill him."

"Draco. No offense, this is kind of out there, how do you – " started Harry before Draco interrupted him by holding up a hand. He moved to the board at the other end of the room and drew a bullseye. Walking back to where he was originally, Draco placed each hand up the other arm's sleeve and pulled out 10 throwing knives as his friend's eyes widened. Without speak he threw them in rapid-fire succession at the board at the opposite end of the room hitting 10 bullseyes in quick succession.

"I might be a squib. But I know many, _many_ ways to hurt, stun, and kill people. Comes with the training." Said Draco.

"This is mental." Said Harry as he ran a hand through his messy hair trying to digest everything his friend had just told them.

"I – I understand if you can't trust me. I'll stop hanging around all of you." Said Draco quietly "Just say the word and you'll never notice me." Hermione raised an eyebrow at his word choice. Ron was the first one cross the room and clasp Draco on the back.

"Draco. Squib or not, you saved our asses with that troll. I don't give a damn. You're my friend. That's that." Said Ron firmly.

"Ron's right. I'm a little uncomfortable with the whole 'watch over Harry Potter and protect him' bit but that doesn't matter. When we first met, you gave me and Hermione advice when you had no reason to do so." Said Harry as smiled at Draco.

"Draco. You aren't getting rid of us that easily." said Hermione with a bright smile as she moved over and gave him hug. Draco gave a choked sob.

"Thank you. All of you."

* * *

Draco cursed. He hated trolls. After Ron had sacrificed himself so that they could win the oversized chess match their luck _had_ to get even worse with the troll waking up again.

"Stay back!" shouted Draco as he held out an arm motion for Hermione and Harry to stay as far back as possible. While he knew they would probably want to help him, he really didn't want to have to try and dodge spells as well as the troll, friendly fire would be a very real danger.

" _Father what are these?" asked Draco as he picked up a small metal ball that was on the table. Lucius smiled as he walked over to his son._

" _These are something we invented rather recently. Mr. Weasley came up with the idea when he saw some muggle smoke bombs. Rather ingenious of them, we took the concept and applied some magical touches to them." Explained Lucius._

" _What do they do?"_

" _Would you like me to show you?" Draco nodded._

 _Lucius took one of the metal balls and threw it one the ground 10 yards away. It exploded and covered the area in a heavy, wet smoke._

" _The smoke is charmed to significantly slow spells going through it. It is also highly resistant to being dispelled. It is an excellent tool to distract a foe or just to make a quick escape if you are in over your head."_

" _Thanks dad."_ Thought Draco as he reached back and chucked one of the metal balls. It hit the troll on the head and promptly exploded covering the area around the troll in smoke. He quickly took the opportunity to circle the troll slashing deeply at where its Achilles tendons should be. With a pained roar the troll fell forward onto its knees. Moving quickly while it was still in shock. Draco dispatched it in quick succession. Solar plexus, kidney, lung, heart, jugular were all quickly punctured and slashed as Draco grimly wielded his daggers with finesse of a surgeon. By the time he stopped for a breath the smoke had dissipated to reveal a wide-eyed and stunned Harry and Hermione looking at him.

"Remind me to never piss you off mate," said Harry still trying to comprehend how Malfoy managed to dispatch this troll in under a minute when the last one had given him so much trouble.

Noticing the hint of fear in Hermione's eyes, Draco made his way over to her and pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry if I frightened you Hermione." She relaxed into the hug before mumbling. "It's okay Draco, it's just going to take a bit of time for me to really get used to it." He just nodded silently, thankful that one of his best friends was willing to accept everything about him.

"Damn." Muttered Draco. When they had tried to walk through the door to the next challenge for the Philosopher's Stone, it had allowed Harry and Hermione through but stopped him. He looked up and recognized the faint runes carved into the archway of the path. Runes of warding. Runes meant to ward against squibs.

" _Dumbledore. Of fucking course. Have me sent to protect and guard Harry Potter then make it impossible for me to do so. Makes perfect sense."_ Thought Draco grimly. He would simply have to wait. Wait and hope that Harry and Hermione would make it through safely.

" _Come back to me both of you."_

* * *

He smiled as he watched Hermione and Harry roll around laughing at a joke Ron had just told. His eyes wandered over the easy confidence evident in Harry's body language, after all it was not everyone that could say they had fought and overcome the Dark Lord at age 11, the pure relief that Ron exuded, his friends alive and safe, and the burning fire in Hermione's eyes twinkling with a gentle kindness.

"Earth to Draco. You've been staring off into space. What's going on?" asked Harry as he tapped him on the forehead. Draco blinked as Hermione giggled and Ron laughed. Draco looked embarrassed for all of a second before joining in on the easy ribbing.

"Sorry Harry. Just thinking how glad I am that all of you are here." Admitted Draco sheepishly.

"Mate, we might not all be scary assassins, but we aren't totally incompetent." Intoned Ron with smirk.

"You're right. Hermione, it _is_ so good to be friends with someone who isn't an incompetent dunderhead," drawled Draco as he winked at Hermione while Harry and Ron both scowled at him. Hermione snorted and rolled her eyes, but he could tell she appreciated the sentiment.

"How'd you do on all your exams Draco? I know you studied quite hard for Charms," said Hermione appreciatively. While he wasn't quite as bookish as she was, she did appreciate one of her friends being of a more scholarly bent.

"How did you even take the exams mate? Doesn't it require y'know… magic?" asked Ron. Harry and Hermione winced. While he was a loyal friend, he could be a bit dense at times. Draco sighed as he noticed Harry and Hermione's reactions, while he was happy they cared about his feelings he did wish that they would stop treading on thin ice around this topic. It wasn't like he hadn't had five or six years to come to terms with the fact that he would be a part of the magical world but never actually be able to perform magic.

"Dumbledore knows. He's good friends with my dad so I'm sure he'll have been told. All my homework and exams have been purely theoretical. I read quite a bit so its not too hard." Said Draco as he rubbed the back of his head haphazardly. "Speaking of which, Hermione did you ever figure out the reasoning behind why currency is one of the five exceptions to Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration? I mean Food being an exception make sense if we apply Plato's Theory of the Forms and extrapolate that…"

Harry smiled languidly as he tuned out the conversation that Draco and Hermione had suddenly become deeply interested in. While Hermione was like a sister to him he understood that he simply didn't have the raw, voracious hunger for knowledge that Draco and Hermione so clearly possessed. This was theirs and he didn't want to intrude too deeply.

Time passed slowly as the group laughed at the events of their first year. None of them were really expecting it all to happen, although Draco privately thought that the next six years with Harry were probably not going to go quietly. He was a Gryffindor through and through, and he'd make Draco's task as difficult for him as possible. Not that Draco minded. He was glad that Potter was a good person, it made everything easier.

As the Hogwarts Express stopped at Platform 9 ¾ the foursome offered each other smiles and promises of writing over the summer. While they would have to part they knew that the bond they shared was not one that could easily be broken. Draco noticed the way that Harry's smile fell whenever he thought that Ron, Hermione and he weren't watching. Frowning himself Draco made a note to talk to his father about it. Bidding his friends goodbye, he turned and saw his parents excitedly waving him over. As soon as he was close enough Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy embraced him in a bonecrushing hug.

"How was your first year at Hogwarts?" asked Lucius as he smiled kindly. Draco thought about meeting Harry, Ron, and Hermione, almost dying to troll, finally telling _someone_ about his secrets, being accepted by them, doing his best to protect Harry. He smiled.

"It was good. Hogwarts is magical." Said Draco honestly as his grey eyes blazed with life. Lucius and Narcissa shared a grateful look before pulling him back into a hug.

End of Year 1


	2. year 2

So, the story is going to be split into two parts. There are going to be two 'books' for lack of a better work, Light and Dark. The story starts of pretty light and idealistic but it will gradually descended into darker and darker places. The world is not sunshine and rainbows and our characters will learn about it soon enough. Starting with Year 2 (this chapter) there will be decently significant departures from the books. Lucius is not a Death Eater in the universe of the Krypteia Order so the sequence of events that results in the books is impossible in this story. This might also be my last chapter for a bit as I am falling behind on the dissertation so I'll have to get caught up with that before working on Year 3. Without further ado: Year 2.

* * *

" _Harry… Potter…"_

" _Who are you?" asked Harry as he glanced around. It was dark and he couldn't remember where he was or how he got there._

" _I'm a friend," came the smooth voice from further on in the darkness._

" _If you were a friend you would show yourself." Said Harry uneasily. This felt wrong. Whatever was happening, he was certainly out of his depth._

" _Don't be like that Harry," said the man as he strode forwards just enough so Harry could make out his features. He was a strikingly handsome man around 17 or 18 years old. His parted wavy hair framed high cheekbones and dark eyes that smoldered with equal parts brilliance and ambition. His lips curled up in an easy smirk as he raised an eyebrow. "I just wanted to talk."_

" _Who are you?" Repeated Harry nervously as he hesitantly backed away. His instincts screamed for him to run. This man radiated the aura of a powerful and lithe predator circling its prey._

" _My name's Tom. Don't worry I'm a friend… I just wanted us to have a chat."_

" _If you were really a friend you wouldn't have kidnapped me. Where are we, how did we get here?" accused Harry as the grin on Tom's face widened._

" _I've done nothing of the sort Harry. This is happening in your mind. I would never 'kidnap' you, as you put it." Said Tom with a laugh._

" _How did you get inside my head then?" asked Harry still suspicious._

" _I've been here all along Harry. I've been here since that night with your parents. Which I am sorry about by the way." Said Tom with a hint of genuine remorse in his voice._

" _V – Voldemort?" asked Harry with a mixture of horror, fear, and revulsion._

" _That's me. Before I became Voldemort, my name was Tom Marvolo Riddle. When the killing curse rebounded on me that night, a part of me was bound to you. The two of us are bound together now, inseparable." Explained Tom._

" _Why are you telling me this?" asked Harry._

" _Because no one will believe you if you tell them. Ron, Draco, Hermione? None of them will understand. Dumbledore might but he might take it the wrong way and think you are a horcrux, which would be bad for both of us. I'm also telling you because you have a penchant for reckless self‑sacrifice and if you die, I die. So, I'd rather not die Harry." Answered Tom in a sarcastic manner._

" _What's a horcrux?"_

" _Powerful dark magic. You bind a piece of your soul in an object or person and if the horcux survives, you never truly die. It's a way to escape death, partial immortality." Said Tom casually, giving Harry the short version as he blanched._

" _But I'm not a horcrux?" asked Harry. Tom sighed._

" _No Harry. If you were a horcrux, killing you the first time would strip away the part of me bound to you and you would likely be alive." Said Tom and before Harry could interrupt, he quickly continued. "HOWEVER, if I am correct; and me being one of the most knowledgeable Dark wizards of all time, there's a high likelihood that I am, we would both die."_

" _Why don't you think I'm a horcrux?"_

" _Simple. If you were a horcrux, I would be able to possess you at will. However – " said Tom before he moved close to Harry and placed his hand close to Harry's face. The closer it got, the brighter a transparent shield became around Harry until finally Tom's hand was burning like molten metal. He winced as he pulled back shaking his hand to cool it. "Due to the magical protections your mother's sacrifice has granted you, I did not merge with you like a horcrux but rather your soul absorbed me."_

" _What."_

" _What I'm saying Harry," said Tom with a mischievous glint in his eye. "Is that I am a part of you. We are the same now." Harry promptly fainted._

* * *

" _Harry wake up."_ Said Tom. Harry groaned as he sat up and pushed the covers off of him. He pressed a hand to his chest and grimaced when it came away drenched in cold sweat.

"Ugh. What kind of cruel god did I piss off to deserve this." Grunted Harry as he searched around his bedside table for his glasses.

" _Don't talk. Think."_ Reminded Tom, as angry footsteps soon made their way towards Harry's door.

"It is bloody one in the morning! Who the are you talking to boy?" Roared Vernon Dursely as he burst into the room. Harry winced from the tirade and decided it was best to not to mention that his uncle probably just woke up half the neighborhood.

"Sorry uncle. Bad dream," offered Harry apologetically as Vernon's face reddened in anger before turning around and slamming the door shut grumbling about magic.

" _Told you."_ Said Tom smugly.

" _Shut up. I hate you."_ Responded Harry in an acid tone. _"You killed my parents. Why should I even listen to you."_

" _Because I need you to live Harry. As much as I dislike it myself, you and I are bound together. I'm a separate 'Voldemort' from the one that is out there trying to gather strength. He has no control over me, and I have no control over him. We are two distinct entities now, and he will be trying his hardest to kill you, which means I'd also die. So, it's in both of our interests to put aside our differences. Like it or not, we need each other Harry."_ Said Tom seriously. Harry groaned as he realized that if what 'Tom' was saying was true, then he was right. What a mess he found himself in.

" _Fine. But we are going to have some ground rules."_

" _This should be good."_

" _Shut up Tom. If we do this, we do it my way. I'm going to tell Draco, Ron, and Hermione."_ Said Harry darkly. As he felt Tom about to speak, he cut over him. _"You are the greatest Dark Wizard that ever lived, aren't you? I'm sure you have some oath or spell that can guarantee their trust."_

"… _You could make them swear an Unbreakable Vow."_ Said Tom in a sullen tone.

" _Explain."_

" _Well Harry, you see an Unbreakable Vow, is_ unbreak –" started Tom sarcastically.

" _Prick."_

" _Look its what you need if you want to tell them about me."_

" _Fine. Now I need to know. You said you couldn't possess me *at will*? Does this imply that you can do so under special conditions?"_ Harry could tell that Tom was genuinely surprised that he had picked up on that, but one doesn't spend a year around Draco and Hermione and not pick up one some amount of their attentiveness.

" _Harry – "_

" _Tom."_

" _Merlin's Beard you are annoying. Yes. I can. If I genuinely feel that my life is being threatened I can 'take the driver's seat' so to speak. I can also take over if you willingly give control to me for a period of time. Otherwise I'm just an observer."_ Said Tom exasperatedly.

" _I can accept those conditions. One last thing. If you are the piece of Voldemort that was bound to me when y – he tried to kill me, you must have a memory of it."_

" _I'm not sure this is a good idea."_

" _Show it to me, and you get the deal."_ Demanded Harry in a stony tone.

" _Don't say I didn't warn you…"_

* * *

"Mother, I was wondering if it might be possible to invite my friends over before we all return to school?" asked Draco casually as he ducked underneath the swing of Narcissa Malfoy's practice blade. He spun out his right foot in a practiced leg sweep which his mother casually leapt over before transitioning into a falling overhead strike. Parrying the strike from the side with his dagger, Draco moved in towards his mother's center of mass preparing to elbow her in the solar plexus. Letting go of her sword instantly, Narcissa snaked her hand around Draco's free wrist before wrapping it into a behind‑the‑back arm lock. Draco grimaced before signaling surrender.

"You telegraph to much when you go for the kill Draco. You need to mix in more fakes in your attacks and diversify your patterns. Otherwise, well done. You've improved." Said Narcissa as she stopped to wipe some sweat from her brow. "As for your friends… Who did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking of inviting Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley." Said Draco as he replayed the sparring session in his mind, taking notes of different variations that might have worked and small mistakes in timing ad choices that he had made.

"Your closest friends from first year?" asked Narcissa as Draco nodded. "Hmm… I'll talked to Father about it but I think we can arrange for them to visit over a weekend. I can send for the Greengrass sisters, Blaise and Theo as well if you'd like?" Draco nodded, a grateful smile emerging on his face.

"Good now let's go. We managed to track down another Death Eater," said Narcissa as she handed Draco the face mask and cloak that Krypteia wore on assassination missions. Draco nodded and immediately resumed a business-like demeanor.

"Who is it mother?" asked Draco as he put up the face mask and hooded cloak, obscuring everything except his steely grey eyes. He sheathed his twin daggers side ways across the small of his back before strapping multiple throwing knives to his forearms and thighs, sliding a few more into his boots. He double checked to make sure he still had several of the smoke bombs at his waist before returning his attention to his mother.

"Wilkes. We thought he died at the end of the War. We were wrong, but we can rectify that mistake now." Spat Narcissa as if the name was poison. Wilkes had been personally responsible for the death of a Black and Malfoy.

"I did always have more of an edge when it was… _personal_." Said Draco as his eyes hardened even more. He might not have be a stickler for blood purity but family… family was different. He was a Malfoy, a Black, the fury that stirred in the depths of his magical blood called out for vengeance and its thirst would only be slaked with blood. Regardless of their other traits the Black and Malfoy family were legendary for holding a grudge. They always, _always_ paid back a debt or favor no matter how long it took. Narcissa took one glance at Draco and knew that the magical compulsion in their shared blood was demanding payment.

"Let's go Draco."

"Yes. Mother."

* * *

Wilkes had been difficult to corner. It had taken them the better part of a fortnight to managed to pin him down to an abandoned farmhouse in the west country. He was skilled that much was certain. Ahriman specialized in magical trigger bombs and complex untraceable explosions. Wilkes was experienced, ruthless, and a much more well-rounded wizard than Ahriman had ever been.

"Fancy seeing you here Wilkes." Said Narcissa coldly as she eyed the man with barely restrained rage.

"Narcissa. You must excuse me. I didn't have time to prepare tea," mocked Wilkes as he did an overexaggerated bow eyeing both her and Draco wearily.

"You killed a Black and a Malfoy in the last war Wilkes. As you know. We _never_ forget a debt." Said Narcissa.

"You'll have to forgive me. I don't recall - _Crucio!_ " said Wilkes suddenly as he aimed the Unforgiveable at Narcissa who jumped out of the way and responded with a barrage of her own spells. The game was afoot.

Draco silently watched the duel as he crept closer and closer to Wilkes. While he disliked the idea of endangering his mother, he had to admit that fighting Wilkes by himself was too much for him with his current abilities. He was only 12 after all, and far too green. He'd watch and study his attack patterns. See if he got complacent. It only took several seconds for Draco to realize the truth. While Wilkes had been fearsome in the previous war the current version of him was a pale imitation of himself. He had been lax, let himself go. Reflexes not nearly as sharp, stamina seemed significantly lower, he seemed to struggle with spells that Draco knew for a fact he easily cast a decade earlier. This was never about Wilkes, it was another test for him from his mother and father. Frowning, he mentally made a note to have a talk with them when the got back to the manor. For now, he had a job to do.

Tossing a smoke grenade towards Wilkes. He zig zagged towards the Death Eater, chucking throwing knives at different points to mask the exact vector of his approach. He barely rolled out of the way as he heard a howl of pain before –

" _Bombarda Maxima!"_ shouted Wilkes as he blasted away the smoke and gouged a deep gash into the earth where Draco had just been. If he hadn't gotten out of the way in time he doubted there would've been anything left of him to bury. Wilkes' eyes widened in fear as he saw Draco stand up and unsheathe his twin daggers from behind his back. He was tall for a twelve year old, but his smoldering grey eyes reflected the full moon making them positively radiant, full of fury and death.

"No. Not more bloody Krypteias…" said Wilkes as he frantically looked between Draco and Narcissa suddenly far less certain about his chances. "W – wait! I have information. I can… I can be useful!"

"Did begging ever save any of your victims?" asked Narcissa in a deadly quiet voice. "There can be no mercy, no salvation, only death."

Deciding against speaking, Draco merely flung himself forwards toward the man. Now that the element of surprise was gone, he had to rely on what physical advantages he had. He was faster than the man, and certain he had more stamina but just due to sheer build size he was certain that Wilkes could overpower him if it came to a physical confrontation.

" _Confringo!_ " yelled Wilkes as he hastily backed away from Draco. Draco almost snorted as he easily dodged the telegraphed spell. What had happened to the Wilkes that murdered and slaughtered impulsively with nonverbal magic? What happened to the man who had killed his family? Pitiful.

As he finally closed the distance between him and Wilkes to weaponry range, he raised one dagger in a telegraphed downward overhead strike to bait out the spell he wanted.

" _Protego._ " Croaked Wilkes frantically as the hastily cast shield charm materialized in front of him. Cold grey eyes met terrified blue ones as Draco almost felt pity for the man. _Almost_. He swung downward with all the authority of a guillotine, an ancient god of vengeance calling for the death of one who had always taken and never given. Blood would be paid in blood. The dagger rent through the shield charm as if it were nothing more than flimsy paper. Wilkes eyes bulged out as the dagger sank into him near the collarbone before being pulled down through his chest all the way down to the opposite hip. A spray of crimson burst forth, a stunning backdrop against the moonlit clouds. Without slowing down Draco jammed both daggers into Wilkes' sides in an upward motion, collapsing both of his lungs. Spinning behind Wilkes as he yanked out both daggers, Draco wrapped his arms around the man one dagger at his neck the other at his stomach. As he pulled in opposite directions, allowing intestines to burst forth from the man's stomach, blood to erupt from his jugular, Draco leaned up to whisper him some last words.

"Blood for blood. Death for death. The ledger is paid."

As what was left of Wilkes collapsed Draco turned and nodded at his mother as he wiped his blades clean on Wilkes' robes. Wordlessly he handed Wilkes' wand to her as she strode forwards. Without hesitation Narcissa raised Wilkes' want to sky before intoning, " _Morsmordre._ " Once the Dark Mark was visible, she wiped the wand on her robes before placing it in Wilkes' wand hand.

"You did well. Let's go home." Said Narcissa with a proud smile at Draco. Grey eyes twinkled in agreement.

* * *

A peal of breathless laughter echoed around the library as Hermione spun around wide-eyed at the sheer collection of books. It rivaled even the Hogwarts library in its vastness and depth. She turned to look at Draco a look of equal parts disbelief and delight shined through her chocolate eyes.

"Draco this is _amazing_!" said Hermione excitedly as Draco watched leaning against the doorway with an amused smile on his face.

"I'm glad you like it Hermione. Father and Mother always encouraged me to read. Not that I can keep up with you of course." Hermione flushed a little at the compliment.

"What happened to Harry and Ron?" asked Hermione wondering where the pair had run off to.

"The grounds, couldn't wait to give the quidditch pitch a try." Drawled Draco with a smirk. Hermione chuckled. That sounded like them. She had learned that Draco was definitely the most studious of the three. Small wonder she got along best with him.

"Any subject in particular that you are interested in?" asked Draco as he moved forward to show Hermione around the library. Unbeknownst to either of the Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy watched the pair flit around the library from the upper floor with great delight.

"I don't think even he notices it yet, but he is smitten with her." Said Lucius with a halfhearted smirk that dissolved into a genuine smile. Narcissa laughed quietly at the look on her husband's face.

"I think it's a bit early to talk about that Lucius. They _are_ 12 after all." Said Narcissa.

"I carried a torch for you for five years, didn't I?" snorted Lucius as he pulled Narcissa close and smashed his lips against hers. After they broke apart both slightly out of breath Lucius smirked and continued, "We Malfoy's know what we want and good things come to those who wait." Narcissa blushed as she practically dragged her husband to their private chambers. She did _not_ want Draco or his friends walking in on what would happen next.

* * *

" _I thought you hated muggles and muggleborns?" asked Harry with a frown._

" _Not really. I don't hate them because of what they are but rather what the threat they pose." Sighed Tom as he ran a hand through his hair. The two were sitting at a table in Harry's mind trying to have a civil conversation. If they were in this together, the least they figured they could do was understand each other's positions._

" _What do you mean?" asked Harry as Tom just stared at him._

" _I don't hate muggleborn and muggles because they exist. I am worried about the risks they pose to our society. You can't really straddle the fence here. Muggles outnumber us 4150 to 1 Harry. If we were ever to be discovered, it would be genocide. Muggleborns are a danger only if they flit between our worlds because it exponentially increases the risk of discovery." Said Tom in a torn tone._

" _But everything I was told said that you massacred muggles and muggleborns all the time while you were in power."_

" _Harry, I did my best to limit collateral damage. Too many muggles and muggleborns dying would draw suspicion. The barrier between the muggle and wizarding world is already far too thin as it is. What good would it do for me to take power and then immediately have the British army kill us all."_

" _So what happened?"_

" _I made a mistake. I rose to power because I railed the support of many of the pure-blood families. I thought I could channel their blood purity nonsense in a more… productive direction. I was mistaken." Admitted Tom bitterly._

" _Centuries of bigotry and prejudice and you thought you could sweep it away with some sweet words?" asked Harry his eyebrow nearly disappearing into his hairline._

" _Self-reflection is not one of my better traits Harry. I have many faults. I regret what happened." Said Tom in a low voice not meeting Harry's eyes._

" _Let's say I believe you. What now?" sighed Harry after he stared at Tom for a long while._

" _You need to be ready to kill Voldemort. The part of me that merged with you was, is the best part of Voldemort and me. He will now be more unhinged more willing to be brutal. When he returns there will be no thoughts of collateral damage. Should he be allowed to rise to power again I do not believe magical Britain will be able to remain a secret." Said Tom seriously as his dark eyes drilled into Harry's green ones._

" _I'll start teaching you some of the Dark Arts." Said Tom he held up a hand before Harry could interrupt. "Voldemort made 6 or 7 horcuxes, I'm not sure because my memories only extend to the moment I was bonded to you. To destroy a horcrux you need either extremely powerful ancient spells, powerful artifacts, or the Dark Arts. Seeing as we cannot arouse suspicion to procure the first two you we will have to make do with the last one."_

" _I don't like this but it doesn't sound like I have a choice."_

" _We can discuss philosophies and world views after Voldemort is taken care of because until he is truly dead, you and I will never be safe. I would ask you hold off on judgment until then Harry." Said Tom in a sincere voice. Harry knew that this was dangerous, regardless of how logical and *nice* Tom was, he was still part of Voldemort. Still he had been nothing but truthful with him so far, and if they were truly bonded wouldn't it be better for them to try and get along?_

" _Tom, I've thought about it and… I'll hold off on telling my friends. I don't think they would understand yet." Said Harry offering the olive branch that Tom recognized it as._

" _Thanks Harry, I'm glad you changed your mind." Baby steps thought Tom. Harry had potential, so much more than he had at his age. He wouldn't allow Harry to make the same mistakes he did. Chosen One indeed. If he had his way Harry would save the Wizarding World, just not in the way that Dumbledore had expected._

" _You might have outplayed me at the opening gambit Dumbledore, but I always did have better midgame than you." Murmured Tom to himself as his eyes glittered like obsidian._

* * *

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco had waited expectantly at the front door. After spending a day at Malfoy Manor, Draco's mother had informed them that some of Draco's other friends were going to come over. Knowing that there was a chance that that they would be hesitant Narcissa had asked Ron, Hermione, and Harry to keep an open mind about the Slytherins.

"I still am not certain about this." Said Ron with a small frown to Harry. Before Harry could open his mouth to respond the front door opened. His voice died as two girls around their age wearing identical sundresses walked in holding hands and laughing about something. One of them had long silky brown hair, the other blonde hair of a similar length but curled at the end. Draco snorted as he saw the Greengrass sisters' entrance turn Harry and Ron into slack jawed idiots. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Draco!" came the sister's singsong greeting.

"How have you been?"

"We've missed you." After exchanging greeting with Draco the pair turned to Hermione.

"You must be Hermione Granger. We've heard so much about you."

"Draco says you're the smartest witch in our year."

"You'll have to tell us what you think about the usage of ground instead of powdered bicorn in Polyjuice!"

"Hush Astoria we're scaring her." Chided Daphne as she offered Hermione a wan smile. Hermione hesitated for a moment before agreeing to sit down and chat with them later. Clearly, they were far nicer than other Slytherins that she had met prior.

"Ah you must be Harry Potter. Charmed I'm sure," said the Blonde Greengrass as she did a little curtsie and held out her hand. Still dazed Harry took her hand and bent over to kiss it. She giggled a bit as he did so and Harry swore it was the best sound he had ever heard.

" _Someone fell quite fast."_ Commented Tom dryly.

" _I hate you."_

"My name is Daphne it is a pleasure to meet you." She said as she winked over at Draco and Hermione who were lean on each other to not fall over laughing.

"You must be Ron. I've never met a Weasley before. Your hair is red, it's so _red._ " Said Astoria with a mischievous glint in her eye as she practically purred the last word. Ron opened his mouth and closed it several times as words failed to come out.

At this point neither Hermione and Draco could hold it in anymore and burst out laughing. Hermione cried tears of mirth as Draco howled clutching his sides. Before long Astoria and Daphne had shared smirk before joining in the laughter although much more toned down. This seemed to shake Ron and Harry out of whatever daze they had been in and they glowered darkly at Draco and Hermione once they had regained their composure.

"Some friends you are." Muttered Ron as Harry agreed.

"We're sorry boys. We just wanted to have a spot of fun." Said Astoria batting her eyelashes at Ron who gulped.

"We hope we didn't upset you. We're sorry aren't we Astoria?" apologized Daphne, laying on the charm as she bit her lip and shyly looked up at Harry. And just like that Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were wrapped around their fingers again. Just as Draco was about to speak the doors to the manor opened up again as Blaise and Theo walked in.

"How've you been mate?" asked Theo with a grin as wrapped up Draco in a hug, nodding at Hermione.

"You bloody git, had to be Gryffindor didn't you. Couldn't slither away with the rest of us Slytherins," said Blaise with a chuckled as he lightly punched Draco on arm.

"Well, I am better than you," sniffed Draco haughtily in an exasperated and sarcastic fashion.

"Prick" laughed Blaise as he shook his head.

"Blaise, Theo, these are Harry, Ron, and Hermione my friends in Gryffindor." Said Draco as he moved to introduce them.

"Nice to meet you all." Said Theo as he shook hands with Harry and Ron.

"Heard a lot about you all from Draco. Good to finally put faces to the names." Said Blaise with an easy smile.

Theo leaned over to Hermione and whispered with a smirk, "Have Astoria and Daphne already gotten their claws into those two?" Hermione looked at the two lovestruck boys and simply rolled her eyes.

"Boys." She muttered exasperatedly as Theo simply chuckled good naturedly.

"Alright now that everyone's here I'm starving. Shall we grab a something to eat?" asked Draco as everyone else nodded or affirmed. As he turned to head deeper in the manor, he watched Astoria, Hermione, and Daphne deep in conversation about some spell or another while Harry, Ron, Theo, and Blaise were hotly debating the latest Quidditch match results. He chuckled. Looks like his second year at Hogwarts was going to be interesting.

* * *

The second year at Hogwarts was most certainly not interesting. Gilderoy Lockhart was about as useful as a dull knife. For a second year Defense Against the Dark Arts was another joke. Draco groaned as he thunked his head against his Defense book in annoyance as Hermione gave him a disapproving glare.

"What? It's not like we actually _learn_ anything in the class. Lockhart is a complete idiot." Said Draco. Hermione held her glare for a bit before sighing and agreeing with him.

"I had high hopes at the beginning of the year but…" said Hermione morosely.

"Don't remind me stupid bloody hearts…" muttered Draco.

"What did you say?" accused Hermione as she narrowed her eyes.

"Nothing!" said Draco quickly as he held up his hands.

"Don't mind him Hermione. He's just annoyed you drew hearts around Lockhart's class cuz he fancies you." Said Harry with a telling smirk. Both Draco and Hermione flushed pink at this while Draco glared at Harry.

"I hate you."

"Payback is payback Malfoy," said Ron smugly. At this Draco merely covered his head with his arms and let out a muffled yell. Hermione slammed her book together a bit louder than she intended before she turned to Harry and Ron.

"If you two are done being complete gits, I'd suggest you finish your Charms essay, its due tomorrow." Hissed Hermione before she gathered up her things and left. Draco wordless did the same, running to catch up with her but not before shooting a scowl at the pair.

Harry and Ron grinned and high-fived each other. They soon paled as they heard two sing-song voices coming towards them.

"That wasn't very nice. Harry. You need to treat your friends better." Said Daphne accusingly as she sat down and put her hand around Harry tapping him on his shoulder.

"My sister is right Ron, that's no way to treat a woman. I thought you were raised better," said Astoria in a terrifyingly casual tone as she sat down next to Ron.

"Sister dear, I do believe these two gentlemen need to be taught a lesson." Said Daphne brightly.

"Why Daphne, I concur. We simply must correct their horrible manners." Said Astoria happily. Ron and Harry could only stare at each other in horror.

" _Lovely pickle you've found yourself in here Harry."_

" _Shut up."_

* * *

" _Alright Harry. I do need you to do me a favor."_ Said Tom.

" _What is it?"_ asked Harry absentmindedly as he continued to polish the handle of his Nimbus 2000.

" _I need you to go wipe the memory of Lockhart."_

" _Sure, seems doable."_ Agreed Harry as he continued to wax the broom.

" _While you're at it could you also kill Dumbledore? That would make things a lot easier for me thanks."_ Said Tom rolling his eyes at how oblivious Harry was being.

" _Yeah, yeah – wait what!"_

" _Finally got your attention, do I?"_

" _Why do you need me to Obliviate Lockhart?"_

" _Well I may have pretended to curse the Defense Against the Dark Arts position at Hogwarts when Dumbledore didn't give it to me."_ Said Tom innocently.

" _What."_

" _Look its beneficial for you too. He's an absolutely useless teacher and you want your friends to be adequately prepared once Voldemort comes back right? So getting rid of him is in your best interest."_

" _I still think its weird that you refer to him as Voldemort and yourself as Tom."_ Grumbled Harry.

" _Will you do it?"_

" _Fine, fine…"_

Harry made his way over to Lockhart's office.

"Professor could I speak with you? In private?" asked Harry innocently.

"But of course, my boy! What did you need? I always have time for The Boy Who Lived." Said Lockhart genially waving Harry into his office enthusiastically. Harry fought the urge to roll his eyes. What was someone like Lockhart even doing in this position. He was clearly incompetent so how could he have done any of the things he said he had?

" _Harry if you'll let me take over I can find out."_

The change was seamless. One minute Harry was in control and the next it felt like he was view the entire exchange in a movie theater. It felt _weird_ watching and hearing himself speak without him actually doing it.

"Professor, I really am sorry about this." Said Tom-Harry in a silky-smooth voice. " _Stupefy."_

With a flash of red light Lockhart crumpled to the ground. Ignoring Harry's protests Tom propped Lockhart up against the wall. Concentrating on Lockhart Tom dragged Harry with him deep into Lockhart's memories sifting through them dismissively and with dizzying speed. After finding what he needed to Tom yanked himself and Harry out of Lockhart's mind with disgust.

" _He stole everything. He interviewed people that *actually* went out and did the work discovering new methods and spells. Then he wrote them down before he obliviated them."_ Seethed Tom. _"Decades of magical discoveries and progress that could have saved some many witches and wizards all lost because he wanted to play celebrity."_

If he hadn't seen the same memories that Tom had, Harry would not have believed. However, he knew that Tom was telling the truth. Gilderoy Lockhart had made his name by erasing the achievements and memories of countless braver, cleverer, and more talented witches and wizards. He was scum.

" _I changed my mind. I don't care even the faintest if you want to Obliviate him."_ Snarled Harry, furious with the unconscious man on the ground. How many people could have been saved if he hadn't done what he did? How much magical knowledge had been lost?

" _It's too good for him."_

" _What should we do?"_

" _I can wipe his mind of this meeting, then have him go to Dumbledore, confess all of his crimes and we can watch him get locked away."_ Suggested Tom.

" _Good. Let me do it. Tell me how, I want to."_ Said Harry fiercely as Tom acquiesced and gave control back to Harry.

"Obliviate."

" _Imperio."_

* * *

" _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Harry what the fuck."_ Thought Draco. He had been walking past Lockhart's classroom when he thought he heard a spell go off. Peering through the keyhole he saw Harry stanned over Lockhart's prone form. The next words that Harry spoke made Draco's eyes widen and his blood run cold.

"Obliviate."

"Imperio."

Draco slammed his eyes shut as he forced himself to leave. Forced himself to move away from one of his best friends. Force himself into the bathroom and slammed the stall closed. Forced back the tears as he vomited into the toilet. Forced himself not to think what it meant now that he knew that the friend, he was bound to protect might be a dark wizard. What was he to do?

End of Year 2


	3. Year 3

So I finally decided on a pairing for Harry for this story. I originally wanted to go with Daphne but I think for the tone of either the second or third act of the story, pairing Harry with Delphini Riddle would work much better. In this story she'll have been born around the same time Harry did rather than towards the end of the Second Wizarding War. I'm also going to try and keep to a bi-weekly posting schedule per chapter, maybe a bit earlier or later depending on work with the dissertation but around every 14 days or so.

Also thanks for all the kind words in the reviews. It means a lot that people enjoy the story and gives me some more motivation to write when I'm stumped.

* * *

After the breakout from Azkaban, Draco had written to Dumbledore asking if Harry could relocate to Malfoy Manor for the summer. It was safer, he argued, the ancient wards of Malfoy Manor were strong, and they could protect Hermione and her family as well if they decided to come. Besides, if Sirius Black could break out of the unescapable' Azkaban, really what were Harry's muggle aunt and uncle going to do? Buy another door lock? More iron bars on the windows? After two weeks of non‑stop owling Draco managed to secure a concession from the headmaster that it would, perhaps, be alright.

While he was still mulling over what he had observed at the end of the previous year, Draco was still certain that regardless of what Harry's answer was, he was Harry's friend, and that obligated him to do whatever he could to help him. Dark wizard or no. Pulled out of his thoughts by the familiar sound of the floo, Draco turned and plastered a smile on his face. Whatever else, he was a Malfoy, and a Malfoy was nothing if not courteous.

"Harry how are you? Aunt and Uncle treat you alright I hope?" said Malfoy with barely concealed humor as he raised an eyebrow.

"Git." Said Harry with a smirk as he hugged the wizard, pulling back he continued, "I'm fine. How have you been?"

"The usual. Training. Assassinating Death Eaters. Rooting out dark secrets," said Draco casually although his grey eyes flicked to meet Harry's vivid green ones for just a second at the end.

" _He knows."_

" _How? We've been careful?"_ replied Harry nervously.

Harry responded with a nervous laugh as he rubbed the back of his head, eyes darting to the side. Draco had to resist the urge to slam his head into the wall. Harry was lots of things, but a good liar was clearly not one of them.

"Okay that's it. Come with me," muttered Draco as he launched onto Harry's wrist with a vicegrip and practically dragged Harry down the hall into an empty room.

"Narcissa, dear, do you think our son might perhaps be gay?" asked Lucius as he watched the entire affair with a raised eyebrow, sipping from his teacup before setting it back down.

"Nonsense Lucius, have you seen the way he looks at Hermione when he thinks no one is looking? Our son is clearly bisexual." Said Narcissa without even bothering to lift her eyes from the copy of _The Daily Prophet_ that she was reading.

"Hmm… I suppose you are right. Well adoption is always an option for grandchildren." Considered Lucius with a small shrug as he dug into a pastry.

"I am always right, love. Besides this thing with Harry is clearly a fling. He doesn't even look at him the same way he does Hermione."

"We are good parents, aren't we?"

"Of course we are Lucius."

* * *

"Look. I'm pretty bloody pissed that you're keeping something from me Harry but that's not the point right. If you're going to lie about something at least be halfway decent about it." Hissed Draco as practically through Harry into the room and slammed the door behind him.

"What are you talking about?" asked Harry nervously as he frantically looked around the room for an exit.

"I saw you use the Imperius curse on Lockhart after you obliviated him last year." Stated Draco coldly as glared at Harry who seemed to visibly deflate.

" _You need to tell him or obliviate him."_ Said Tom.

" _For fucks sake I'm not about to obliviate one of my best friends."_ Said Harry exasperatedly.

"Draco I can explain… If you'll let me. I was always planning on telling all of you. I just wanted to wait for a better time," pleaded Harry. Draco sighed as he collapsed into a chair and motioned for Harry to continue. As Harry launched into an explanation of Tom and the understanding the two of them had come to Draco progressively sank into his chair until he was finally slumped over, groaning into his hands.

"Merlin, what a mess." Muttered Draco as he turned to look at Harry. "Are you sure there's nothing that can be done to separate the two of you?"

"Mr. Malfoy," started Tom‑Harry as Draco flinched and immediately dropped into a battle stance one hand moving towards his dagger, the other towards one of the smoke bombs. "I mean no harm. Here take Harry's wand, then we can talk."

Draco hesitated before warily pocketing his friend's wand. "I'm not a fool you still have access to wandless magic as well as nonverbal magic."

"Of course, but I hope that you will at least hear me out." Said Tom‑Harry smoothly. "The bond between the fragment of my soul that resides in Harry and his own is rather permanent. The only way to separate us at this point would be for Harry to create a horcrux himself and then embed the portion of my soul within the horcrux. Essentially, we are one and the same."

"This makes my job _immensely_ easier," said Draco sarcastically as he sighed.

"I assure you Mr. Malfoy that Harry's survival is my top priority. 'I' am now separate from the rest of the being known as Lord Voldemort. If Harry dies, 'I' will die as well. I rather enjoy living so I cannot allow that to happen. Regardless of your feelings about me, we are united in our desire to see Harry live." Said Tom‑Harry softly.

"He won't ever leave Harry alone, will he?" asked Draco sadly. Tom‑Harry shook his head.

"There was a prophecy that Harry is destined to kill m – Voldemort. We never heard the full prophecy, but I am certain that it is the reason for his obsession with Harry."

"You'll be training Harry then I assume?" said Draco, it wasn't a question. Tom‑Harry nodded.

"Don't get me wrong. Harry's talented, very good reflexes and a great instinct for dueling, but that's for people our age. He wouldn't last a second against an experienced Death Eater at this point, let alone Voldemort." Said Draco.

"He has the raw potential. I'll be helping him hone it. I am only trying to help him Mr. Malfoy. You have my word."

"We should still keep this from Ron. Hermione might understand but I don't think Ron would," said Draco without answering Tom's implicit question.

"You'll need more experience as well you know. You might have completed the Krypteia training but we both know that a Krypteia improves with more experience. You won't survive as you are."

"I'll talk to my parents about taking a year off to 'study abroad'. I can take out some more missions. Get some more experience." Said Draco quietly, knowing he was right.

"You might want to ask Hermione to go with you. She is absolutely brilliant, but she needs to learn to trust her instincts a bit more."

"I'll ask her. Are there ways we can delay this? Voldemort is returning but surely there is something we can do?" asked Draco. Tom‑Harry shook his head again.

"You all are 12 or 13 Draco. Still children. Regardless of what you have learned or been through there is still ancient magic binding most of your abilities until you come of age. We have no allies that we can trust with this information. No, the only think we can do is prepare."

"Take care of him. Harry's a brother to me." Said Draco quietly as he took one last look at Tom‑Harry before he left the room.

* * *

Ron laughed as spun in the air, the tail end of his broom sending the quaffle that Blaise and just tried to score with bouncing back towards Theo.

"You'll have to do better than that, Zabini!"

"Shut it, Weasley!" growled Blaise with a smirk as Theo laughed. The good-natured ribbing between the two continued as Blaise and Theo scored and Ron saved in equal fashion. Meanwhile Harry and Draco were throwing an impressive array of counters, feints, and tricks at each other trying to catch the snitch, prevent the other from doing so, and also distract the other.

"I still don't understand all the fuss about quidditch." Said Hermione as she looked up at the boys, tearing her eyes away from the third-year charms book.

"I think it's a male thing," said Daphne with a bored look as she lounged in the sun casually eating from a plate of grapes.

"Mother thinks its very brutish and déclassé," sniffed Astoria even as her eyes followed Ron through the air.

"Subtle," snickered Daphne as Astoria huffed and lightly hit her on the arm.

"It doesn't make sense, I mean why are they trying to show off? Ron and Harry are putty in your hands. Its not like they don't know," frowned Hermione as she cocked her head to the side trying to figure it out. Daphne giggled as Astoria rolled her eyes.

"They're boys Hermione. They think about quidditch, girls, food and that's it. Besides I'm not interested in Harry, he's fun and a good enough bloke but I fancy someone else," said Daphne as she sneaked a glance at Theo.

"I had hoped Draco would somehow be better," muttered Hermione darkly as she returned to the book, Daphne and Astoria shared a knowing glance before wisely dropping the subject.

Hermione looked up when a shadow crossed over her book to see a sweaty, grinning Draco. "I would've though you'd have gone through the entire book by now. Still stuck on _Glacius_?" asked Draco as he dropped himself beside her.

"I'm still having a bit of trouble getting the consistency of the freezing. I mean its 'enough' to walk on but it's not the 10-centimeter consistency that I wanted." Said Hermione, wrinkling her nose at Draco. "Ugh you need a shower Draco." He just let out a bark of laughter.

"I did want to speak with you though. I'm taking this year off Hogwarts to go study abroad, I'm considering Beauxbatons, Koldovstoretz, maybe even Mahoutokoro. My grades are good enough and Mother has already sorted it with Dumbledore. Your grades are even better than mine so I'm sure that you would be able to go if you wanted." Said Draco looking appraisingly at Hermione.

"You just want to go to Mahoutokoro for the quidditch," said Hermione teasingly even as she thought of the possibilities. The opportunity to go study and learn magic at a different institution was not something to be passed on lightly.

"I won't lie that it has crossed my mind, but I am serious about this. I'd like to learn as much magical theory as possible, even if I can't do magic myself, know how magic works on as many levels as possible will be crucial to my work as a Krypteia." Said Draco. He winced as he saw Hermione's face fall a little. He knew that she didn't agree with his position as an assassin, but he was happy that she was willing to put up with it to be his friend.

"Hmm… I'll think about it." Said Hermione as she raised her chin in a haughty fashion but both she and Draco already knew the answer would be yes. Hermione Granger was not one to ever turn down a chance to learn more.

"You two are just going to abandon us? Is that it?" gasped Ron in mock horror as he and Harry clutched at their hearts.

"O woe is me, T'have seen what I have seen, see what I see!" quoted Harry as he fell to the ground. At this everyone stopped and stared at him. Theo and Blaise whistled and Astoria managed raised eyebrow whilst Hermione and Draco were absolutely flabbergasted that their friend could quote Shakespeare.

"What? It's not like I'm a complete moron. I'm just not a swot like those to," said Harry as he sat back up and saw the stares. Everyone laughed as Hermione looked embarrassed and Draco simply glared.

"I'll remember this when you owl me for help with transfiguration," said Hermione calmly before she got up and started walking back towards the manner. Harry's eyes widened.

"No wait, I'm sorry! Hermione please," begged Harry as he threw himself around her legs. Draco chuckled. Life was never boring with friends like these.

* * *

Draco and Hermione had been called to his father's office in the Manor. While Narcissa had managed to smooth things over with Dumbledore about Hermione accompanying them on a study abroad trip, Dumbledore had wanted to discuss it personally with both Draco and Hermione before he would allow it to occur.

"You've told Miss Granger about your identity then Draco?" asked Dumbledore, blue eyes twinkling.

"Yes sir." Replied Draco, refusing to make eye contact. While he knew that Dumbledore was quite possibly one of the most powerful wizards in the world, something about his demeanor caused Draco to be wary of him. No one got as powerful as Dumbledore did without some sort of ambition, some sort of desire for power and that made Draco uncomfortable.

"I see. Miss Granger, you do have the highest marks in your grade, Mister Malfoy included. That being said, a year abroad studying might be a difficult transition. Are you sure that this is something that you would like to do?"

"Yes. I think it would be a wonderful opportunity and I am sure I can keep up with the Hogwarts curriculum while doing some electives abroad." Said Hermione firmly. She had already gotten a head start on third-year transfiguration and charms and she was certain keeping up wouldn't be a problem.

"In that case did you have a school in mind? Draco listed Beauxbatons, Koldovstoretz, and Mahoutokoro as potential schools he wished to study at. Did you have any particular institution in mind, Miss Granger?"

"I was thinking Koldovstoretz. Beauxbatons has an amazing charms program but their curriculum is quite similar to Hogwarts, and while Mahoutokoro has produce some amazing witches and wizards, many of their magics are bound to Japan, I doubt I would be able to fully utilize anything I learned there." Said Hermione after a moments thought.

"Would that be agreeable to you Draco?" asked Dumbledore turning to stare at the young Krypteia.

"In an ideal world I'd love to go to Mahoutokoro for their quidditch programs," said Draco with a smirk before continuing, "But this isn't an ideal world and I do think between Beauxbatons and Koldovstoretz, Koldovstoretz is the better choice."

"Very well. I will inform Alexei that we have two students who wish to spend a year at Koldovstoretz and once I have a response, I shall inform you two and your parents." Said Dumbledore with a small smile.

"Thank you, professor," said Hermione excitedly.

"Nonsense. You two have the highest marks in your year. If anyone is deserving of studying abroad for a year it is the two of you."

* * *

"You'll write to us, won't you?" asked Ron, in-between stuffing his face full of cottage pie, ignoring Hermione's pointed look of disgust.

"'Course we will. It's Russia what do you think we'll do during the winter? Go outside?" scoffed Draco but the smile on his face betrayed him.

"Has anyone ever told you, you're a huge prat?" asked Harry with a raised brow even as he took a bite of treacle tart.

"We all have." Intoned Blaise, Theo, Daphne, and Astoria at the same time. Draco threw up the forks sign at them and immediately had the back of his head cuffed by his mother.

"Draco! We raised you better than that. Apologize now." Said Narcissa eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Yes mother… Sorry…," grumbled Draco even as the table laughed.

"Mrs. Malfoy thank you for the meal, it's wonderful," said Hermione politely.

"Ah think nothing of it dear, you should thank Dobby. Dobby?" With a crack the house elf appeared looking brightly at the Malfoy matriarch.

"Yes, Mistress?" asked Dobby expectantly.

"Hermione here would like to thank you for the wonderful meal you made," said Narcissa with a smile. Dobby turned towards Hermione his eyes widening.

"Thank you for the meal Dobby, it was delicious," said Hermione happily. She hadn't thought it possible, but the house elf's eyes widened even further.

"Oh, Dobby is not deserving of your praise miss! But Dobby is happy you found the food delicious," said Dobby in an excited squeak before he shook her hand vigorously.

"Don't say that Dobby. Goodness knows our family would fall apart without you," said Narcissa with a snort.

"Mother's right you know, you do everything for us," said Draco casually as he lazily waved a spoon around to make his point. Dobby managed to get out some more phrases of being undeserving before disappearing again, no doubt back to work.

"I'm still surprised by how well you treat your house elf Draco. Father is always…" said Theo before he trailed off with a grimace. Blaise and Draco shared a look. While the Greengrass and Malfoy families were some of the more progressive members of the Sacred Twenty-Eight, the Notts had sided firmly with Voldemort in the First War. Draco was only friends with Theo through Blaise whose family had and was remaining decidedly neutral.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry in a curious voice. Looking around Draco noticed that Hermione was also curious.

"House elves are bound to a single master or a wizarding family for the duration of their lives. They are intensely loyal and unable to disobey a direct order however they can willfully misinterpret an order depending on the wording." Explained Draco as Hermione's eyes widened in horror.

"They're _slaves?"_ asked Hermione as Draco, Blaise, Theo, Daphne, and Astoria flinched.

"It depends on the family dear, some keep to the old traditions like we do. Each generation we reify the bond between elf and family. The contract lasts one generation and if the elf believes we are no longer worthy of their service, they leave." Said Narcissa as she took a sip of tea. She thought for a moment before conceding, "However, some families do force their house elves into life-time contracts. In which case yes, they do become slaves."

Hermione looked calmer once she knew that Dobby was in the service of the Malfoy's but everyone could tell she was still aghast at the way house elves were most certainly being treated by the rest of the wizarding world.

"Hermione, the wizarding world is just as bad as the muggle one. We have our own issues with xenophobia, bigotry, and hatred. We're bigger on tradition than muggles are so a lot of it is very ingrained," said Draco softly looking down at his plate.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ruin lunch," said Hermione lamely a slight flush appearing on her cheeks.

"Don't be Hermione. I'm sure we all agree with you." Said Lucius with a small smile, speaking for the first time. He raised his tea cup to toast the table. "There are many issues with our world but I'm looking forward to all of you changing what my generation could not."

Draco smiled as all of his friends at the table took the praise to heart. He had good parents.

* * *

"You two are Mr. Draco Malfoy and Ms. Hermione Granger then?" asked the aristocratic looking man clad in a bear fur mantle with thick looking, utilitarian robes underneath. The man's black eyes were not cold however, rather they radiated a fierce devotion as well as warmth.

"Yes sir. Thank you for allowing us to attend Koldovstoretz for the year, headmaster Romanov," said Hermione politely as Draco intoned his thanks as well. The man absentmindedly stroked his chest length brown beard for a moment before breaking out into a full grin.

"Nonsense! Albus tells me you are the brightest witch and that Mr. Malfoy here is an exceptional Krypteia. How could I deny yourselves such an opportunity? Or deny my students the chance to engage with different magical traditions themselves? And please call me Alexei. In this school we are all students. We must hold onto traditions but never let age dictate brilliance!"

Alexei Romanov motioned for the two Hogwarts students to follow him.

"He seems very… nice," whispered Hermione to Draco as they followed the Koldovstoretz headmaster into the campus. Koldvstoretz was built into the side of a mountain glacier. The only way in or out was via magical means like the floo, or via the gryphons that were the sworn protectors of the school. Since its founding in 1237 A.D. it had never fallen to an enemy assault.

"He's much easier to approach than Dumbledore," admitted Draco as they struggled to keep pace with the long legged headmaster.

"Dumbledore just enjoys playing the unapproachable Merlin figure. Send him a pair of socks and he'll be inviting you to tea all the time," laughed Alexei loudly as both Draco and Hermione reddened realizing that he had heard their gossip.

"I'm glad to have the two of you here for the year. Even here in Russia we have heard tales of the Krypteia and their skill and sacrifice in protecting muggles and muggleborns. And your head of house, Minerva, has raved about your skill and talent Ms. Hermione Granger, she says you may grow into the brightest witch of our age. Now I must introduce you to the rest of the students. With any luck they will be ready for dinner."

"Excited?" asked Draco as he turned to look at Hermione.

"Yeah, I am," said Hermione with a brilliant smile before she slipped her hand into Draco's. Draco blushed as Hermione simply laughed and pulled him forward. It would be a good year indeed.

* * *

"What can I do for you Ron?" asked Lupin kindly as he looked up from marking the third-year papers on grindylows to see Ron knocking on the side of his office door and standing there uncertainly.

"Do you have time to talk Professor?" asked Ron hesitantly.

"Of course, I do Ron. What's this about?" asked Remus as he got up and motioned for Ron to take a seat wherever.

"Well I was wondering if you'd be willing to tutor me outside of class? It's just that…" said Ron trailing off as he uncomfortably looked everywhere except at Lupin. "I feel like they're leaving me behind. Draco and Hermione are off doing a study abroad where they'll learn loads and Harry has always been great at Defense and he just keeps getting better. I don't want to feel like I'm a burden to them," finished Ron lamely.

"Ron I can tell you for certain that none of your friends would ever feel that way. I might not have meet Mr. Malfoy or Ms. Granger but from what Harry tells me they think the world of you. But if you want, I can give you some pointers. James and Sirius were always better duelers than I was, but I'd like to think that I'm able to hold my own." Said Lupin with a kind smile. Ron felt a lump emerge in his throat. Not trusting himself to speak, he simply nodded.

* * *

 _Dear Harry and Ron,_

 _How are the two of you doing? Draco and I have settled into Koldovstoretz quite well. Headmaster Romanov is very welcoming and has been doing his best to smooth over any cultural issues between Draco, myself and the rest of the students. The material here for third year is a bit easier than Hogwarts in Potions and Transfiguration but much higher with regards to Defense Against the Dark Arts, Ancient Runes, and Arithmancy._

 _Draco is a minor celebrity here since him being a Krypteia is an open secret. He can't even walk to class without at least one girl swooning at him and several boys challenging him to fights to prove their honor. It's so funny to watch his face since he has no clue how to respond to any of it._

 _Harry, I hope that you are doing better after your bout with the Dementor. Draco and I were so worried and we're glad to hear that you are doing better. Please convey our thanks to Professor Lupin for helping you with the Patronus Charm. I'm really jealous of you for that! It's such an advance piece of magic, way beyond N.E.W.T. level, you better teach me once I'm back!_

 _Anyways I better go, Draco is getting grouchy and I need to go save him from another one of his female admirers._

 _Best,_

 _Hermione_

* * *

 _Dear Hermione and Draco,_

 _We're both doing well, I'm starting to get the Patronus and Professor Lupin has started to give Ron some outside of class pointers as well. He's definitely the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher that we've ever had, he really knows his stuff. I'll definitely try to teach you once you come back although you can probably go to Professor Lupin assuming the position isn't cursed and he doesn't leave after this year._

 _Blaise and Theo have been really good. They've generally tried to keep the younger Slytherins in check. They looked out for Ginny when a second-year tried to hex her from behind. Ron hasn't said anything, but I think that he and Astoria are hitting it off. I saw them coming back from Hogsmeade walking hand in hand. Please don't mention it to him, I just thought you might to know. He's a lot happier these days, I think she's a good influence on him._

 _Someone sent me a really good broomstick after my Nimbus 2000 was smashed by the Whomping Willow, I know you two are going to say it might be jinxed and from Sirius Black and I already thought of that and McGonagall is currently having it looked over so please don't bite my head off._

 _Hoping that you two are enjoying Russia,_

 _Harry Potter_

* * *

"Blaise?" came the hesitant voice from behind him.

"Can I help you?" asked Blaise as he turned around, seeing the youngest Weasley. "You're… Ginny right? Ginny Weasley?" She nodded.

"I just wanted to say… thank you. Ron told me what you did, and that you got a weeks worth of detentions for it." Said Ginny as she looked up at the older Slytherin.

"Don't mention it Ginny. Your Ron's little sister. I'm sure he'd do the same for me or Theo. Besides, he was a prick anyways, deserved it," said Blaise with a smile waving off her thank you.

"Still I didn't think a Slytherin would stick up for a Gryffindor," said Ginny returning his smile.

"We're not all bad. Theo is a good friend, and you can probably trust the Greengrass sisters," said Blaise after a moments thought. "I'll see you around Ginny. I have detention to get to."

As the third-year walked away, arm raised in farewell Ginny decided that perhaps there was more to Slytherins than meet the eye.

* * *

"Excellent, again!" said Alexei approvingly with a wide grin as Draco and a sixth-year student at Koldovostoretz faced off against each other, both wielding nothing but blunted daggers. The sixth-year scowled before faking a lunging stab at Draco. Mentally rolling his eyes Draco, saw the telegraphed fake and tripped the sixth-year before he could recover his balance, fluidly transitioning to being on top of the man with his dagger to his neck.

"Dead," whispered Malfoy softly his grey eyes glinting like pale steel as the sixth-year's face drained of color.

"Did everyone see what happened?" asked Alexei to the surrounding crowd. When several hands, including Hermione's, went up he motioned for one of them to explain.

"Mister Malfoy saw Gavrie's obvious and waited until he had all his weigh on one foot before tripping and mounting him to get a quick kill," said a fourth-year as Alexei nodded approvingly.

"Combat is not just about technique. It is about intuition, reaction, and knowing when to commit to an action. Mister Gavrie telegraphed his fake far too much. Misdirection is about balance, throwing just enough out to get your opponent to bite on it but not so much to put you at a disadvantage if they realize what fake it is." Said Alexei to the assembled group. Noticing a hand still raised Alexei motioned for them to speak.

"Sorry Headmaster, but why is this important. Aren't we witches and wizards? Shouldn't we focus on magic?" asked a confused third‑year. Hermione raised her hand to answer.

"Because you are at an advantage if you can utilize hand-to-hand combat. Most witches and wizards are uncomfortable dueling at anything closer to 5 meters. If you can get in close you can put them off‑balance. Besides if you know how to use your body as a weapon being disarmed is a lot less of a death sentence." Explained Hermione as Alexei gently clapped after her answer.

"Miss Granger is correct. Just because we possess magic, does not mean we should neglect non-magical forms of combat, and as Mister Malfoy has demonstrated today, with enough training and the right tools, even a seasoned and veteran wizard can be taken down by someone who cannot use magic." said Alexei. "Now, I want everyone to pair off and practice the basic takedown we learned at the beginning of class."

Alexei clapped once as everyone in the large classroom began to pair off one by one. It soon became apparent that after witnessing Draco's mastery of multiple martial arts and weapon styles that no one wished to be paired with him.

"So um… How do we do this?" asked Hermione nervously as Draco pointedly looked anywhere but at her.

"We'll do a really basic takedown combo that you can use if you don't have your wand." Said Draco nicely.

"What do I do?"

"Okay you're going to snake the opposite arm underneath and around my upper arm, while grabbing and pulling my wrist with your other hand. At the same time, you're going to want to fall forward into a sort of pigeon stretch with your leg around the leg on the same side as the arm you're pulling. While falling you'll sort of force my leg to hyperextend allowing you to use your momentum to push me to the ground." Said Draco as he helped Hermione through the motions. Once he was on his back he continued. "Now you'll want to immediately continue forward with your motion, so you can mount me and make sure I can't throw you off. That way you're in an advantageous position. If you don't follow through I can easily take this position and transition it into an armlock by crossing my leg like so," demonstrated Draco as Hermione winced in pain.

"So what do I do now?" asked Hermione as she straddled him across his waist.

"Once I am in this really disadvantageous position I'm going to try and do two things, protect my neck and also keep my elbows close to the center. However, you can easily see that that's close to impossible. To truly protect my neck, I have to use my arms extensively, and if I want to protect my arms from a lock I leave my neck exposed. It's not the purpose of this class but you'll want to learn to chain 'high' and 'low' attacks to my neck and arms until I give you an opening." Explained Draco as he showcased why he couldn't protect both his neck and arms at the same time.

"What about nonverbal or wandless magic in this situation?" asked Hermione even as she ran through some of the more basic neck and arm attacks that Draco had explained.

"Honestly, while knowing hand‑to‑hand combat is really useful for throwing your opponent off balance unless you've been training in it your whole life like I have you will still be at a pretty big disadvantage if your opponent is advanced enough to have mastered wandless magic." Admitted Draco even as unconsciously countered one of Hermione's grabs and bucked her off and rolled until he was on top of her clutching both her wrists. They both blushed when a chuckle from behind them made them realize exactly how close they were and what position they were in. Draco and Hermione hastily separated and stood up not looking at each other even as Alexei gave them a knowing look.

"Ah young love… Don't let me catch you out after hours," said Alexei with a hearty laugh before walking away, Draco and Hermione hadn't thought they could be more embarrassed, but it was becoming quite clear that wasn't the case.

"Umm, if you'd like I can show you some more basic takedowns?" offered Draco lamely, face still red.

"Yes! Yes that sounds great," said Hermione quickly hoping to put off talking about what had happened for as long as possible.

* * *

" _Is he telling the truth?"_ asked Harry incredulously.

" _Yes. As far as I remember it was Pettigrew that informed me of where your parents were. He broke the secret. Sirius Black has always been loyal to your father."_ Replied Tom trying to think of how this complication would play out for Harry.

"Alright… I believe you," said Harry as he lowered his wand.

"No!" screeched Pettigrew, his eyes wide and frantic as he tried to desperately look for some means of escape.

"Incarcerous. Petrificus Totalus. Silencio. Stupefy." Said Harry coldly at Pettigrew quickly incapacitating the Death Eater. Lupin and Sirius both stared at him. "What? If the plan is to take him up to be interrogated then we shouldn't take any chances."

"You're more talented than your father was at your age," said Sirius as he blinked. Lupin offered him a proud smile as he nodded in agreement.

"Thanks," said Harry genuinely happy for the compliment.

" _You need to ask Lupin if he's taken the Wolfsbane potion tonight. It's the full moon."_ Reminded Tom.

"Professor Lupin?"

"Please Harry, after all this… call me Remus." Said Lupin.

"Right, Remus… have you taken the Wolfsbane tonight? Because otherwise… I don't know if you heading above is the best idea." Said Harry. Lupin blanched as he realized that he hadn't.

"Right. I'll go with Sirius and we'll levitate Pettigrew up to the castle and wait for the Ministry. Ron, no offense you've got a broken ankle, you should stay here with Remus and Snape. Sirius and I will send help once we can." Said Harry as both Ron and Remus nodded.

"Ready to clear your name?" asked Harry with a smile. Sirius let out a bark of genuine laughter. One that seemed impossible mere weeks ago.

"Let's do it."

As the two clambered out of the Whomping Willow Harry took a deep breath and looked up at the full moon that was just starting to peer through from behind the clouds. This would be it. He could finally go live with someone who cared. Someone who would treat him like an actual human being. He'd have a father figure who _cared_.

"So when would you want to move in Harry?" asked Sirius in a gruff but kind voice.

"As fast as bloody possible." Muttered Harry darkly as he thought of his aunt and uncle.

"I'm never letting them touch you again. What the hell was Dumbledore thinking, sending you there?" said Sirius throwing his hands up.

" _Probably Old Magic. Your mother's sacrifice probably bound in ritual form to her last living relative. Would have protected you until you were 17."_ Noted Tom.

" _And you're just telling me this now?"_

" _It's not like you ever asked before. You know I respect your decisions Harry. I'll offer advice, but I do generally try to let you live your life."_ Sniffed Tom offended that Harry was implying something malevolent of the dark wizard. _"Not that it matters anymore. When you verbalized the intent to go live with your godfather the ritual broke. Old Magic works in unpredictable ways. It's powerful, far more powerful than the controlled spells we use today but its effects can be… unforeseen."_

" _Right well, no use crying over spilled milk I guess."_

" _Why would anyone cry over milk?"_

* * *

Harry couldn't remember a time when he had been happier. Watching Pettigrew be carted off by the Minister to be give the Dementor's Kiss and Fudge apologizing profusely to Sirius would always be one of his most cherished memories. His godfather cleared, and legally able to adopt him.

"I'm impressed Harry. I admit even I thought Sirius guilty. I am glad you were able to help him," said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling with something resembling pride.

"You told me that we should look past the surface and see the hidden lines." Responded Harry. "I'm just glad I can finally live somewhere, where people want me."

"About that Harry…" started Dumbledore before Harry raised his hand.

"I was reading about ritual protections. I know why you wanted me to stay with my aunt and uncle but Sirius asked me to live with him, and I accepted which most likely broke those wards."

"I see. Well no use crying over spilled milk," said Dumbledore with a smile and nod. "Now if you'll excuse me, I do believe tonight's events have made me crave some lemon drops."

As Dumbledore wandered off Harry felt Sirius wrap his arms around him tightly, could hear the sobbing from his godfather as he wept.

"I'm sorry for not being there for you Harry. I'm sorry I was stupid enough to get locked up in Azkaban. Thank you for letting me back into your life." Harry felt his own eyes begin to glisten.

"Don't be stupid Sirius. You couldn't have known. I'm just glad I don't have to go back to the Dursley's."

"If I have anything to say about it, you'll never see them again." Promised Sirius.

End of Year 3


	4. Year 4 Part 1

I apologize for the delay in getting this chapter out but what with the holidays and being told that I'm teaching 3 tutorials this upcoming semester, I haven't had the time to write that I imagined I would. Thanks again to everyone who reads and reviews, and I hope I can get Year 4 part 2 out much quicker than it took for part 1.

* * *

The world seemed to fall away as Harry stared at a crack in the floor between his feet, hoping desperately that he could disappear, slip into the crack, fade away and forget this nightmare come alive. The Triwizard Tournament was supposed to be something that would shift all the attention away from him, off him, not refocus on him to nth degree. Why couldn't life ever be simple? Harry vaguely noticed all the eyes in the Great Hall turn to focus on him as Dumbledore read out the name of Hogwarts' Champion in the tournament.

"… Harry Potter…"

" _This is not good."_

" _Statement of century there, Tom_." Muttered Harry darkly as he tried to force himself to stand up, acutely aware at the lack of clapping that he was receiving compared to the Beauxbatons' Champion, Fleur Delacour.

"Harry get up. Go. We'll figure it out after." Said Draco quietly as he clasped his friend on the back, uttering words of quiet reassurance.

"Draco's right. Find us when you're done. Everything will be okay. I'll send an owl to Sirius for you." Said Hermione with a worried look in her warm chocolate eyes, willing Harry to stand up.

Each step towards Dumbledore and the head table felt heavy with the weight of life. Each step seemed an eternity, a slow, endless walk towards execution. He could feel the narrowed stares of the Slytherins, the looks of confusion and appraisals from the Ravenclaws, concern and confusion from the Hufflepuffs, and open astonishment from his fellow Gryffindors. Dumbledore silently motioned for him to continue on through to door that Fleur had pass through only minutes ago, blue eyes inscrutable, face unreadable.

" _Tom I never put my name in."_

" _I know."_

" _Someone else did this."_

" _Someone is trying to kill you."_

Before Harry could open the door he heard Dumbledore call out the identity of the Durmstrang Champion and he froze.

"The Champion for Durmstrang is… Delphini Riddle."

Wide‑eyed, Harry spun around and made eye contact with his friends. Hermione's hands flew to cover her mouth, Draco's silver eyes darkened with an emotion that Harry could not decipher, Ron's face turned a rather impressive magenta. He glanced up and felt his stomach drop at the fact that even Dumbledore seemed surprised by the name. Snape's eyes narrowed as his mouth twitched either up in a smirk or down in a slight frown Harry could not determine which.

" _You have a daughter?"_

" _Err…."_

" _You have a daughter that's our age and you didn't tell me?"_

" _It's a long story."_

Before Harry could respond with a biting quip a loud peal of laughter echoed from the table the Durmstrang students were sharing with the Slytherins. Still shaking with laughter Harry's mouth opened slightly as the woman he assumed was Delphini Riddle stood up, motioning for the surrounding students to unclasp her cloak, as well as present her wand to her.

Harry was still standing by the door when Delphini had walked, no _glided_ , over from the Slytherin table. She stopped to give Harry a quick glance over. A caught breath, emerald green eyes met piercing turquoise. A flowery scent, an orchid? Or perhaps a king protea? A soft caress, fingers trailed down Harry's cheek. A twinkle in twin azure pools, curiosity, intelligence, hunger, … _desire_?

"Harry Potter. The‑Boy‑Who‑Lived. A pleasure to finally meet you." Said Delphini in light and silky tone, as she gently drew her hand back from Harry's face. "Do be a gentleman and hold the door, won't you?"

"R-right," stammered a quickly reddening Harry as he hastily held the door open for Delphini before following her in. He was sure that he was the only one that noticed the corner of Delphini's mouth twitch upward at his blush. He hoped.

"She's trouble," intoned Draco casually as he dug into his beef wellington.

"Because she's _his_ daughter?" asked Hermione with a disapproving tone.

"Because it's been all of a minute and she's got Harry wrapped around her finger so tightly he can hardly string two words together," drawled Draco as he motioned towards Harry with a lazy flick of his fork.

Hermione and Ron turned to look at the interaction between Harry and Delphini while Draco simply focused on his food. Three years with Harry had taught him that his friend was a magnet for trouble and that sometimes, no matter what precautions Draco took, there was simply nothing left to do but sit back and hope for the best.

"Is… Is she _caressing_ his cheek?" choked Hermione with her mouth slightly ajar.

"I don't think he's complaining." Snorted Ron as he shoveled down a near mythical amount of food.

"Ron you're going to choke if you don't slow down," snapped Hermione. Ron merely shrugged as Draco and Hermione shared a glance. While it was clear that Ron would never possess the table manners that Draco had instilled into him at birth, the two of them had hoped that they would be able to get him to behave better than 'cave man'. So far… they had not been successful.

* * *

"Did you put your name into the Goblet of Fire, Harry?" he asked calmly.

"No," said Harry. He was very aware of everybody watching him closely. Fleur was watching the scene unfold with growing interest whereas Delphini seemed content to observe with an inscrutable poker face.

"Did you ask an older student to put it into the Goblet of Fire for you?" said Professor Dumbledore.

"No," said Harry vehemently.

"Ah, but of course 'e is lying!" cried Madame Maxime.

"I'm fourteen. Why on earth would I try to enter a tournament that wizards and witches much older than I am have died in? Do I have a death wish? Hardly." Exploded Harry in annoyance at the Beauxbatons Headmistress. Continuing, Harry spat, "Why on earth would I enter? For _more_ fame? I'm 'The‑Boy‑Who‑Lived', I'll never be able to have a normal life as it is. For gold? I have enough galleons to last me a lifetime. There is no reason for me to willingly enter this deathtrap of a tournament!"

Harry breathed deeply as the rest of the room seemed to be stunned into silence on the basis of his outburst. Dumbledore seemed caught between laughter while trying to maintain the severity of the situation, whereas Madame Maxine looked positively affronted that a student, even one not of hers, would ever dare speak to her this way.

"Let's all calm down," said Professor McGonagall as she shot Harry a look warning him to be quiet. "Mr. Crouch, Mr. Bagman… you are, running the show, as they say. What is to be done about this situation?"

Bagman and Crouched looked at each other. The pair seemed to communicate wordlessly for several tense moments before Crouch sighed and cast his gaze of the rest of the room, finally landing on Harry.

"We must follow the rules, and the rules state clearly that those people whose names come out of the Goblet of Fire are bound to compete in the tournament."

"He's a child! This will completely delegitimize the tournament. What chance does he have against champions with years more teaching and experience? Might as well call it the 'Duowizard Tournament'," muttered Karkaroff darkly.

"Never knew you to be one so hung up on fairness Karkaroff," growled Moody as his false eye spun wildly around.

"I am supremely confident that _my_ champion, Ms. Riddle, will be victorious. I simply wish for everything to be above suspicion. I will not have Hogwarts lacking a proper champion just so doubt can be cast when Ms. Riddle eventually wins," said Karkaroff haughtily even as Fleur and Harry bristled at the slight.

"I know I just said that I would never enter this insane tournament, but now I find myself wanting nothing more than to win," stated Harry bluntly as he glowered at Karkaroff. "No offense, Ms. Riddle, Ms. Delacour," he added as he turned to give them both apologetic glances.

"None taken." Said Delphini lightly, the corners of her mouth twitching upwards in a smile.

"I completely understand ze sentiment," said Fleur, her dark blue eyes glinting dangerously at the Durmstrang headmaster.

Noticing the tension in the room was headed in a dangerous direction, Dumbledore stepped forward to offer an olive branch.

"In the interest of fairness, and accounting for Harry's younger age, might I make a suggestion?" said Dumbledore as both Madame Maxine and Karkaroff nodded for him to continue. "Why don't we give Harry a 48-hour advance notification of the first task? It will give him some small advantage over the other Champions to make up for the age and knowledge differential while still being small enough to be fair and not put either of the other champions at an actual disadvantage."

Both the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang heads were forced to concede that this was indeed a fair way to uphold the sanctity of the tournament after Crouch had confirmed that such an amendment would be allowed under the rules of the tournament. In agreement, Mr. Crouch moved forward and cleared his throat, "The first task is designed to test your daring," he told Harry, Fleur, and Delphini, "so we are not going to be telling you what it is. Courage in the face of the unknown is an important quality in a wizard… very important." He stopped to look at the three champions before continuing.

"The first task will take place on November the twenty-fourth, in front of the other students and the panel of judges. Mr. Potter, as agreed you will receive a notification on the twenty-second of what the task entails. This is your one advantage in this tournament. The champions are not permitted to ask for or accept help of any kind from their teachers to complete the tasks in the tournament. The champions will face the first challenge armed only with their wands. They will receive information about the second task when the first is over. Owing to the demanding and time-consuming nature of the tournament, the champions are exempted from end-of-year tests."

Mr. Crouch turned to look at Dumbledore.

"I think that's all, is it, Albus?"

"I think so," said Dumbledore, who was looking at Mr. Crouch with mild concern.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like to stay at Hogwarts tonight, Barty?"

"No, Dumbledore, I must get back to the Ministry," said Mr. Crouch. "It is a very busy, very difficult time at the moment... I've left young Weatherby in charge… Very enthusiastic… a little overenthusiastic, if truth be told…"

"You'll come and have a drink before you go, at least?" said Dumbledore.

"Come on, Barry, I'm staying!" said Bagman brightly. "It's all happening at Hogwarts now, you know, much more exciting here than at the office!"

"I think not, Ludo," said Crouch with a touch of his old impatience.

"Professor Karkaroff - Madame Maxime - a nightcap?" said Dumbledore. But both Maxime and Karkaroff were in the process of trying to lead off their Champions when Delphini spoke.

"Professor Dumbledore, Madame Maxine, Professor Karkaroff, I was wondering if you would not be opposed to vacating the room so that the Champions might speak privately? After all, the whole point of this tournament is in the spirit of international cooperation. It would be a shame if I never got to know my fellow champions outside of the actual tasks." Said Delphini in a smooth tone. Dumbledore seemed to narrow his eyes, but they regained their normal twinkle so quickly that Harry wondered if it had even happened.

"An excellent suggestion Ms. Riddle. I have no objections, unless either of you do…?" said Dumbledore drifting off while he looked towards both Karkaroff and Maxine. Both simply told their champions to be return to their respective lodgings as soon as possible before swiftly exiting.

"I am sure the kitchens won't miss just a bit of butterbeer or Ogden's," said Dumbledore as he waved his hands, and a couple bottles of butterbeer and firewhiskey appeared on the desk before he bowed slightly to the three champions before departing as well.

The moment Dumbledore left, Delphini had her wand out, casting spell after spell on the room. _Homenum Revelio. Silencio. Cave Inimicum. Protego Totalum_. _Salvio Hexia_.Anti‑Intruder Jinxs. Room‑Sealing spell. Anti‑Unlocking Charms.

" _That's my daughter."_ Said Tom smugly while Harry had to agree, privately, that Delphini Riddle was indeed an impressive witch.

"Well. None of that will stop Dumbledore from getting in if he wanted, but we should have privacy for awhile from everyone else at least." Said Delphini as she tucked her wand away and turned to view Harry and Fleur. Nodding at Harry, Delphini turned her attention to Fleur who she engaged rapidly in French which seemed to set the Beauxbatons champion much at ease.

"Would you prefer Ms. Riddle, or should I call you Delphini?" inquired Harry during a lull in Delphini and Fleur's conversation. Delphini let out a rare peal of laughter.

"Please. Never call me Ms. Riddle in private. It makes me feel old. Delphini is fine."

"So, what did you want to talk about Delphini? I assume it is something more than simply 'getting to know the other champions.'"

Delphini nodded.

"I was wondering if the three of you would be interested in an… _alliance_ , of sorts?"

"What zort of alliance?" asked Fleur suspiciously.

"Well the whole point of the Triwizard Tournament is to build cooperation and trust between wizards and witches of different countries, right? Well I propose that all three of us assist each other through the tournament and if possible, we try to conclude it in a draw. That way we can showcase the intended spirit of the tournament while negating any bad blood between our schools," said Delphini casually.

"That sounds nice and all… but what do _you_ get out of this?" asked Harry.

"I didn't enter for money, or fame, or anything of that nature. I simply wish to begin to distinguish myself as Delphini, instead of _Riddle_. I wish to make my own mark upon the world. Whatever that may be, and if it begins in the spirit of cooperation than so much the better."

"What about you Fleur?"

"I am one-quarter Veela. I wish to show the world that those of us who are related to or magical creatures ourselves are just as capable as human witch and wizards, just as much people, just as much deserving of the same rights, privileges, and respect." Said Fleur is a soft but firm tone, eyes flashing fiercely, daring, no _challenging_ , either Harry or Delphini to contradict her.

"Harry?" asked Delphini.

"Well like I said, I didn't enter. I wouldn't have entered. Fame, wealth, I don't want any of that. I just want to live, be a good person, have good friends, fall in love somewhere along the way, and die after I've had a good life. That would be enough," said Harry in a quiet voice as he took a sip of his firewhiskey while staring into the fire.

"So, are we in agreement? We'll assist each other and make sure we all survive this tournament. Fleur gets to prove her point, I get to step out from my father's shadow, Harry gets to live his life," asked Delphini after giving both Fleur and Harry a respectable amount of time to ruminate on the events of the night.

"How about we seal the agreement with an Unbreakable Vow? It would make trusting each other much easier as well. Like you said, none of us know each other very well just yet, this would allow us to be freer around each other and actually get to know each other," suggested Fleur as she took a swig of butterbeer.

"I'll agree to that," said Harry almost immediately earning him raised eyebrows from both Fleur and Delphini. "I can count on one hand the number of people I trust. If this works out… maybe I can add a couple others to this list."

"Then we are agreed. Let's not dawdle," said Delphini. "We should make bonds with each other and have the third person be the bonder for the pair."

"What should the exact phrasing of the bond be?" asked Fleur.

"How about, 'I swear to do my best to ensure the safety of the other champion throughout the Triwizard Tournament.' We can also include, 'I swear not to betray the confidence or secrets of the other champion that they confided in me.'" Offered Harry. Both Fleur and Delphini nodded in assent.

And so, vows were made. Pacts were sealed. As the three champions left the room with promises to meet up the next day all of them couldn't but help to think that the decision, they had made that night would have consequences far beyond on the end of the tournament. They had done the unthinkable, they had circumvented the competitive decree of the tournament.

As he rounded the corner to the Gryffindor common room Harry sighed in relief as he saw his friends waiting for him. Ron talking animatedly with Astoria Greengrass about something or another. Hermione pacing worriedly in a circle muttering about some obscure Triwizard Tournament fact or another while Draco merely leaned against the wall, smirking and nodding as he made eye contact with Harry. Ginny laughing at a joke that Blaise had made, Theo and Daphne both trying to calm down Hermione. As he moved closer the group looked at him. Their eyes said everything: acceptance, understanding, worry, most importantly, friendship.

"If I'd have known you were this intent on dying Potter, I would've just let that troll have you in first year," drawled Draco with a mischievous smirk even as Hermione cuffed him on the head. "Ouch! Merlin stop that Hermione." Hermione merely gave him a disdainful stare and a haughty sniff.

"If you stopped being a tosser Malfoy, I wouldn't have too." Everyone snickered as Draco glowered.

"Everything alright mate?" asked Ron as he clasped a hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry looked around at his surrounding friends and relaxed for the first time that night since his name had come out of the Goblet of Fire. He smiled.

"Everything's fine now."

* * *

Harry decided that he hated being a Triwizard champion. The amount of attention he was getting was _mental_. First-years asking for autographs, journalists attempting to sneak past the wards, a full-page biography in the _Prophet_ , it was all too much. How could anyone enjoy this, let alone live like this? It wasn't even time for lunch yet and his friends had taken to with him everywhere he went like an entourage of bodyguards to prevent yet another paparazzi ambush. Harry was about to crack when _another_ student pestered him about how he had gotten across Dumbledore's age line when Draco clasp him by the shoulder and marched him into a deserted corridor.

"Calm down Harry. I know it's annoying, but you can't just explode at random people. All it'll do is draw more attention on you. It's not what you want to hear, but just grit your teeth, bear it, and keep your head down. It'll get better after a few days." Said Draco calmly as he soothed Harry's frayed nerves.

"Merlin, blast it all!" muttered Harry darkly as he clenched his hands into shaking fists before dropping them powerlessly. "I _hate_ it. Why can't they just leave well enough alone."

"Because they have boring lives. They don't see _you_ Harry, they see someone they can live through vicariously," intoned Draco in a neutral voice.

"They can bloody well have my life if they want it, let's see how they handle it," sighed Harry as he felt his calm returning. "Thanks Draco."

"Don't mention it."

The sun was setting as the Harry and the others gathered on the far side of the black lake. Golden rays shifted lazily across the rippling surface. A gentle breeze, rustling leaves, the hum of insects, scraping of parchment, idyllic bliss. Or it would have been. None of this would last. Life was fleeting. Happiness was an illusion. Voldemort had ensured that.

" _Harry, you're fourteen… I admit I didn't have the happiest of lives myself, but you shouldn't give up on it,"_ said Tom in slow and melancholic voice.

" _Others might, and I hope it happens for them. But ours is a fate of doom. You know that Tom."_ Said Harry as he absentmindedly tossed the remains of a croissant into the lake. He smiled as a tentacle slowly pulled the bread underwater.

"Iz he always this sullen?" asked Fleur in a heavy French accent as she and Delphini glided over to join them.

"Might I present Fleur Delacour and Delphini Riddle, Beauxbatons and Durmstrangs Champions?" said Harry in a stiff, formal tone as he waved his arms out dramatically. Hermione rolled her eyes as the boys chuckled at Harry's antics while Fleur and Delphini merely deadpanned.

"Fleur and I simply wished to inquire about you schedule. What time tonight can you meet?" asked Delphini.

"Right after dinner works for me," said Harry with a smile.

"The three of you are meeting up? Isn't that… a bit out of the ordinary?" asked Hermione with a raised brow.

"The whole point of the tournament is to foster inter-school relationships and cooperation, right? Well, it seems a bit daft if the champions don't even get to know each other. So, we thought we'd give it a go," answered Harry.

"That's very mature of you Harry, I'm impressed," said Hermione with a genuine smile.

"Well now Fleur and I know who keeps you in check. We'll check in with miss…?" said Delphini with a smirk, trailing off as she appraised Hermione.

"Granger. Hermione Granger," said Hermione as she offered a hand.

"Call me Delphini, it's a pleasure to make you acquaintance," answered Delphini as she grasped the other woman's hand. "We'll check in with Ms. Granger her if we ever need to reach you."

Ron, Theo, and Blaise roared with laughter while Draco mock patted Harry on the back, flashing his trademark smirk.

"Traitors. I hate all of you," growled Harry in false anger.

"You love us," teased Blaise with a laugh as he dodged the quill Harry chucked at his head.

"I don't mean to interrupt ze fun, so I shall go," began Fleur gracefully turning to leave before Hermione called out.

"Wait, Fleur, if you are meeting with Harry and Delphini later to get to know each other, you might as well stick around and get to know us," offered Hermione, quickly adding at the look on Fleur's face, "We might be English, but we don't bite."

"If you are sure…?" asked Fleur hesitantly as the rest of the group added their assent.

"Of course, if Harry says he wants to get to know you two, we do as well. He's our friend, and we stick together," said Blaise with a smile. Ginny who was sitting next to Blaise nodded in agreement.

"We've got Slytherins and Gryffindors here, we're supposed to hate each other but we make it work. As long as you two are alright, there's no problems," said Ginny as she looked around the group, daring someone to contradict her.

"Draco Malfoy, A pleasure Miss Delacour, Miss Riddle," said Draco as he stood up and bowed before the two ladies, bringing each of their knuckles to his lips as he planted a grazing kiss. Hermione snorted as she raised a brow.

"You're never like this with me." She stated matter‑of‑factly. Draco turned and gave her an incredulous look.

"Would you prefer I be like _this_ with you?" he asked doubtfully.

"Of course not, it was merely an observation."

"Hermione, I know you hate being put on a pedestal. It's why I don't do it. Give me a little credit," said Draco with a mock pout as the rest of the group watched them with increasing interest.

"Will the two of you just get a room already?" teased Theo rolling his eyes causing Hermione to flush scarlet, the Greengrass sisters laughing all the while.

"We're good friends here. No one will treat you wrong," said Harry to Fleur and Delphini as he motioned to the gentle‑natured ribbing going on.

Harry smiled as he watched Fleur engage in an animated discussion with Daphne and Astoria on the recent developments in haute couture and the nuances between British and French high fashion. Draco, Hermione, and Delphini were deep in conversation about the theoretical backing behind an advance charm that Harry could barely follow. Blaise, Theo, Ron, and Ginny had summoned their brooms and were lazily practicing aerial maneuvers over the lake. The world seemed less cold all of a sudden. Twinkling azure eyes caught soft emerald ones and smiles were exchanged.

* * *

"So what's this about?" Harry asked Delphini and Fleur as the trio had shut themselves in an abandoned classroom on the third-floor.

"Karkaroff told me what the First Task is," said Delphini as she sat down gracefully on one of the desks.

"Already?" asked Fleur in surprise.

"From what I know, he's invested quite a bit of his social cache in talking up my skills and wants to make sure I show off as much as possible," said Delphini in a bored tone.

"What iz ze task?" asked Fleur.

"Dragons. We each face off against a single dragon, and we need to get a special egg from their nest." Said Delphini.

"They're barking mad. Sending students against dragons, do they want to kill us?" muttered Harry shaking his head in disbelief.

"Well according to that ex‑auror professor of yours, that's exactly what seems to be going on with you." Said Delphini as she eyed the younger champion.

" _Dragons won't be too difficult if you want my help Harry. I know quite a few spells to deal with them. Not all of them Dark either."_

"I expect you won't have too much trouble Fleur? After all, you could always lull it to sleep with your Veela abilities," said Delphini, looking towards the Beauxbatons champion for an answer.

"Zat will be my backup. I wish to show zat I am more zen just a Veela. Zo I will not rely on zat unless I have to," said Fleur confidently. Delphini nodded.

"Right. No offense to you Harry but since you are the youngest one here, I assume you don't really have much knowledge in the way of dealing with dragons."

"I'm pretty sure only Seventh Years at Hogwarts have any idea of what to do if they are confronted with a dragon," admitted Harry as he thought long and hard about whether any of his lessons would come in handy.

"Would _Glacius_ be of use in combatting dragonfire? I assume they'll ward the egg against summoning, but I wonder what else they'll have done," said Harry thoughtfully, impressing both Fleur and Delphini. Noticing the looks on both their faces, Harry rolled his eyes and continued, "I might not be the smartest, but I do find _not dying_ a good reason to think hard."

" _Glacius_ would probably be a good short‑term solution. I don't know how long you'd be able to keep it up against dragonfire. I think we should all use different methods of dealing with the dragons. That way we can keep the fact that we're all working together a secret for as long as possible."

"I agree with Delphini. I will try to use some zort of sleeping charm, I zink." Said Fleur. Delphini and Harry nodded at Fleur.

" _Harry why don't you just outfly it? Your Firebolt should definitely be fast enough and you're a talented enough flyer that the odds are in your favor. Besides I can always step in if it becomes an issue."_

"I'll probably summon my Firebolt. I might not know as many spells as either of you, but I'm pretty confident that I can outfly it." Said Harry.

"Harry are you sure…? This _is_ a dragon we're talking about." Said Delphini hesitantly, not wanting to offend him.

"I am. This is definitely my best chance." Responded Harry in a firm tone, that brooked no arguments.

"In that case I'll work on using some sort of ice or fire spell to meet the dragon head on. Karkaroff said flashy so… "said Delphini trailing off, the mention of her headmaster causing her to wrinkle her nose in distaste. "We're agreed then? If either of you need help with your solutions let me know." Fleur and Harry nodded at Delphini.

"Excellent. Let's meet up again in a week or two, just ze three of us and we can update each other on our progress." Said Fleur.


End file.
